Dragon Ball Z Adventures of Nick
by Kraid200x
Summary: I warn you now, this has cursing, swearing, sex scenes, and other stuff that is not suitable for some people. ...It was all my ex girlfriends idea I swear!


I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I simply write fan fictions about it like most people!

Warning: The following may contain offensive language that may not be suitable for some people. This was originally written for my friends but now I want to see what other people think of it. Have fun reading it and tell me what you think please. It took me so long to get this far. I just hope it lets me upload all 175 pages…

Nick! A saiyen from planet Vegeta! Sent to earth as a child. He douse not know his saiyen ancestry. He is but a young boy on planet earth! He was born with a bad temper but a fatal wound to the head erased his saiyen rage and turned him into a decent kind hearted boy. His tale begins here!

Nick: Ahh what a beautiful day! =)

*Voice in the distance* help, help!

Nick: Hmm? Who can that be!? *runs*  
Brute guy: Hand over the goods, girly!  
Girl: Stop it you brute! *kicks in the nuts*  
Brute: Grah!! Oow...you bitch! *grabs*  
Girl: Put me down you jerk!!!  
Nick: *Hyaaahh!!!*  
Brute: *Gets kicked in the face* and *drops the young girl*  
Nick: *Catches her places her down then attacks the brute* how can you just pick on her you monster?  
Brute: Hmph, you little brat!  
Nick: Take this!!! *beats up*  
Brute: What incredible power...for…just a kid!  
Nick: Thanks! *kicks in the face which knocks him out cold*  
Girl: Th...Thank you!  
Nick: It was nothing! Hey it's pretty lonely in the woods all alone! Wana come to my house? Hey, what are you doing here anyway?  
Girl: ...I live alone...my parents were lost when I was 6...I've been on my own ever since...  
Nick: Oh…I've been on my own since I was 4! Hey…you should live with me!  
Girl: You'd do that?  
Nick: Of course! It's lonely there anyway  
Girl: What's your name?  
Nick: My names Nick! How about you?  
Amanda: I'm Amanda  
Nick: That's a pretty name!  
Amanda: Aww, thanks nick  
Nick: This way! *runs*  
Amanda: Wait up!!!  
Nick: Huh?  
Amanda: That brute hurt my leg  
Nick: *Picks her up* I'll take you there  
Amanda: Thanks Nicky!  
Nick: No problem!  
Amanda: So where exactly is your house located?  
Nick: East district 360!  
Amanda: I see! That's pretty far from town!! What were you doing there anyway?  
Nick: I heard a scream...so I came to help!  
Amanda: That's sweet of you! You have good hearing!  
Nick: I guess...hey were almost there  
Amanda: You're a fast runner Nicky, and you're strong!  
Nick: Yea, I've been training since i was little!  
Amanda: Really? Who taught you?  
Nick: My grandpa!  
Amanda: That's cool! What happened to him?  
Nick: I don't know...one day I just awoke to destruction and a dead body....  
Amanda: ....You slept through it all?!  
Nick; I guess so....  
Amanda: wow....I'm sorry for your loss nick!  
Nick: Ehh, it's ok! I'm doing fine on my own! I miss him though, but now I have you Amanda!  
Amanda: Yeah  
Nick: Look that's it up ahead!  
Amanda: Wow...did you build that?  
Nick: No....we had a bigger house that was just a smaller one big enough for one person..but your thin and…cute…so I'm sure it will be big enough!  
Amanda; *Blushes* you think I'm cute?  
Nick: Err...maybe…  
Amanda: You're pretty cute to.  
Nick: Thanks Amanda  
Amanda: No problem Nick!  
Nick: *Opens the door* here it is!!  
Amanda: It's so cool! It looks like one of those Japanese style homes!  
Nick: Well you know how it works…  
Amanda: Mmmhmm!  
Nick: There's the bed! You can sleep on the floor!  
Amanda: ...  
Nick: Just kidding! I'll sleep on the floor!  
Amanda: We can sleep in bed together!  
Nick: *Blushes a tiny bit* that would be cool…  
Amanda: Yes it would  
Nick: I'll show you around  
Amanda: Alright  
Nick: There's where the fire starts, to cook fish and stuff, there's some big sword thingy that appeared in Dragon Ball episode one which I have no idea what its used for, there's the rubble way over there of my old house…and that's basically it!  
Amanda: This is a cool place!  
Nick: Not really…it's so boring up here  
Amanda: I can make that change  
Nick: Really? How?  
Amanda: Teehee, you'll find out!  
Nick: Oh I see…Your gona help me cook the fish!  
Amanda: That to but something even more fun!  
Nick: Really? I don't see what can be fun to do around here  
Amanda: It's something you and i could do.  
Nick: Really? Oh you mean fight!  
Amanda: NOOO!!!  
Nick: Why not??  
Amanda: you'll break me in half!!  
Nick: I'll be gentle!  
Amanda: No I like it rough!  
Nick: I don't think I should hit you that hard!  
Amanda: I'm talking about sex!!!  
Nick: What's that taste like?  
Amanda: ....You'll find out 3...  
Nick: Yay! Is it better then fish?  
Amanda; Trust me, it's a lot better than fish...  
Nick: Good because that's basically all I can eat!  
Amanda: Just fish...?  
Nick; Well I could kill a bear or something!  
Amanda: Eewww!!!  
Nick: Well its fish or bear!  
Amanda: Fish...  
Nick: ....I'm sorry Amanda…  
Amanda: It's ok!  
Nick: Heh…  
Amanda: Hey Nick...  
Nick: Yes?  
Amanda: Wana go on a date with me?  
Nick: Where's that?  
Amanda: It's a thing not a place!  
Nick: Will I go on a "date" with you…?  
Amanda: Never mind! Ugh!  
Nick: Don't be mad baby!  
Amanda: Did you call me baby?  
Nick: Err...maybe...  
Amanda: *Kiss* you're awesome Nicky!  
Nick: …I haven't gotten a kiss in five years...  
Amanda: Well your gona get a lot of them now!  
Nick: You know…there's something different about you then me…  
Amanda: Really? What's that?  
Nick: I don't know you look weird…kind of...small  
Amanda: Well duh I'm a girl!  
Nick: A "girl"…? Ooh a girl! Grandpa told me if I ever met a girl I should be really kind and respectful to them!  
Amanda: Ahh, your grandpa was a very wise man then!  
Nick: Yeah, he was alright…Hey, wanna meet him?  
Amanda: I thought he was dead...  
Nick: Well…a part of him anyway  
Amanda: Ok, sure!  
Nick: Here he is! *Shows Amanda an orange sphere*  
Amanda: It's so pretty!!  
Nick: Yea! He gave it to me when I was little...I treasured it always…then once i awoke to rubble…I searched all day for it! I can't lose this! I can't!  
Amanda: Wow…your really loyal to him aren't you?  
Nick: He took care of me! How can I not?  
Amanda: Well now I have someone to take care of me! I'm happy about that!  
Nick: Amanda…I'll protect you from anything and everything! Because...I love you...  
Amanda: Really?  
Nick: Yeah...your…cute and I don't know how else to describe it...uh oh…what's going on?!

Warning: Scene that should not be here but here for the laugh!

Amanda: What's wrong??  
Nick: Something's happening!  
Amanda: What is it??  
Nick: I feel something growing longer and harder in my pants!!  
Amanda: Haha! That's your penis!  
Nick: What's a penis?  
Amanda: …  
Nick: What are you talking about?! What do you mean O_O  
Amanda: …Never mind I'll show you later…in bed!  
Nick: Ok! But…is it gona be hard forever?! This never happened before!!  
Amanda: It won't!  
Nick: Ok!

*that night*

Nick: *Yawn* I'm tired  
Amanda: Let's have sex!  
Nick: Oh yea!! I'm starving!!  
Amanda: ...  
Nick: Wha?  
Amanda: You just ate a big ass fish!! And sex isn't food!  
Nick: I know but I'm hungry, and what is sex anyway?  
Amanda: I'll show you

*Censored*!!!! …Oh screw it I'll add it anyway!

Amanda: Drop your pants!  
Nick: Why?  
Amanda: I'll show you everything.  
Nick: Uhh, ok *drops pants*  
Amanda: that's called a penis!  
Nick: *Gasp*  
Amanda: And those are balls!  
Nick: *Double gasp*  
Amanda: Teehee.  
Nick: Ohh…cool...can I see your penis to?  
Amanda:*Face turns red* I don't have a penis!!!  
Nick: But…then what do you have??  
Amanda: A vagina!  
Nick: What's that?  
Amanda: You and grandpa never had "the talk" did he?  
Nick: What?  
Amanda: I'll show you…*drops pants* this is a vagina!  
Nick: It's a hole!  
Amanda: Exactly  
Nick: *Bones* you do weird things to my "penis"!  
Amanda: Teehee, and there are called boobs! *removes shirt*  
Nick: *Gasp*! I don't know what those are but there beautiful!  
Amanda: Thanks Nick! That penis is gona be in my mouth though!  
Nick: That's where it's supposed to go?  
Amanda: Not technically, but its fun!  
Nick: well I'm bored so put it in your mouth!  
Amanda: With pleasure!  
Nick: *Gasp*! ...It...it feels mad good!! Omg...omg!! OMG~!  
Amanda: Your squealing like a cat! It's sex! You shoulda expected this!! *suck*  
Nick: So where's my "penis" supposed to go?  
Amanda: In my vagina  
Nick: Then whys it in your mouth?  
Amanda: This is called a blow job. It's a form of sex. Preferably called oral sex.  
Nick: I see.....and sex is fun!!  
Amanda: Yeah it is!!  
Nick; So all you do is suck?  
Amanda: No…I told you that was meant for my vagina!  
Nick: Then why don't I put it in there?  
Amanda: Because I'm too young to get pregnant!  
Nick: Pregnant sounds like a yummy rice ball with extra sauce…mmm...  
Amanda: ....  
Nick: What's pregnant?  
Amanda: It's when you cum in me and i get fat and a baby is inside of me and i release it in like 8 months with great amounts of pain to make a baby!  
Nick: Oh…well that makes sense!

*The next day*

*Explosion*

Nick: Huh?  
Amanda: *Yawn* what's goin on?  
Nick: I don't know lets go check it out!! Come on! *Picks up Amanda and runs*  
Amanda: Uhh…ok…  
Nick: It came from over there! to the left!  
Amanda: Maybe it was a plane crash?  
Nick: I don't know what a plane is but I'm hungry!  
Amanda: *Sigh* your hopeless Nick !  
Nick: Is that food to? *Stomach growls*  
Amanda: Can you ever shut that thing up?  
Nick: I've tried  
Amanda: I don't see how..  
Nick: well at first I- oh wait look were here!  
Amanda: That's not a plane...that's a...ball thingy...  
Nick: Hey!! You mean this? *Pulls out balls*  
Amanda: Not that!!  
Nick: Oh…ok

*pod opens*

Nick: Look a hand grabbed the end of it!! This is just like those scary movies when the hand comes out then they say "tune in next time"  
Amanda: You have a TV?  
Nick: What's that?  
Amanda: ......  
*One foot steppes out*  
what is this mysterious being from this space ship thing? Why is the episode ending? It's a fucking story! all this and more next time…on...hmm...what should I name it? ....ahh I know! Nick + Amanda together forever!! 3 I love you baby!!!!

Nick: THE FUCKING EPISODE ISNT OVER YET!!!!!  
Mysterious voice: so...Vegeta…you are here....  
Nick: Huh?  
*Face appears*  
Nick: Hey…who are you?  
Raditz: I'm your brother...Raditz...  
Nick: ?!  
Raditz; Vegeta!! What the hell are you doing? you were supposed to destroy this planet of its people a long time ago!!!  
Nick: What? How can I ever hurt anyone?!  
Raditz: Vegeta!! You're the saiyen prince!!  
Nick: Saiyen??...Prince??  
Raditz: You were born on the planet Vegeta! That planet is now gone. It was believed that a commit hit the planet..but i know all to well it was the evil tyrant Freiza...he wanted all saiyen's to be killed because he feared of what they would become in the near future....  
Nick: What's that?  
Raditz: A super saiyen...  
Nick: A super saiyen??  
Raditz: it is a saiyen with undeniable truth!! The first super saiyen appeared 1000 years ago…but the transformation was too much to handle in human form, so ape form had to take place, the ape was the super saiyen...he was the only super saiyen ever. i hope to achieve that power, and if i do, i will put a stop to Freiza, and I WILL RULE THE UNIVERCE!!!  
Nick: That's all very humorous, but, you can go away now...  
Raditz: What? No!! Your coming with me Vegeta!!  
Nick: Thanks but no thanks!  
Raditz: You're coming with me! Or else!!  
Nick; I don't wana be a part of your little scheme!!!  
Raditz: You'll come Nick…unless you want your little girlfriend to be taken?  
Nick: You stay away from her!!  
Amanda: Nicky! Help!  
Nick: Don't worry Amanda...  
Raditz: Aww...that's very sweet...you should have destroyed her...  
Nick: How can i destroy someone I love?!  
Raditz: Hmph...*kicks Nick in the face and he goes flying*!  
Amanda: Nick!!!  
Raditz: *Picks up Amanda* your coming with me young lady!  
Amanda: Put me down!! Nick help!!!  
Nick: Amanda!! Nooo!! Stop Raditz!!!!!  
Raditz: *Flies away!*  
Nick: Noooo!!! *Bleeds* Amanda...nooo.......

*Elsewhere*  
Raditz: Hmph…what a worthless planet this is!! All these humans' power levels is like 5!!  
Amanda: Nick will get you and beat you up your ass!!! *Cry*  
Raditz: Now now…dont cry!! Ugh gosh make it stop!! You're so annoying!! Why the hell did i kidnap you?  
Amanda: *Sniff* (Nick save me!!)  
Raditz: Lands…ahh hearse a nice place to stay and wait!  
Amanda; wait? for what?  
Raditz: To test if your precious "Nick" really loves you and wants to save you, or if he decides to join me in world domination!  
Amanda: Nick would never agree to that!!  
Raditz: ill make sure he douse, or I'll kill you, which would crush him, immensely..

*Elsewhere*  
Nick: Grr…Amanda...Where did Raditz take you?! *Scenes using a power just given to him by the writer now* he's to the far west!!! *Runs*

*5 minutes later*  
*Russell*…*jump*!!! *land*  
Nick: Raditz!!!!  
Raditz: ahh, have you come to join me?  
Nick: I came here for Amanda! If you were wise you'd leave this planet now!  
Amanda: Nicky!!...3333!!  
Nick: 33  
Raditz: Eww, this is sickening! Die Vegeta! *Charges for Nick*!  
Nick: Gah!! *Blocks and gets pushed back* *Punches in the face*  
Raditz: ...That tickled  
Nick: ....*Gets bashed in the face then gut* ooowww....  
Raditz: *Basically beats nick up*  
Amanda: Nicky!! Nooo!!!! *goes to attack Raditz*  
Nick; amanda stay back!!!!!!  
Raditz: annoying pest!! *bashes Amanda*  
Amanda: goes unconscious*  
Nick: Amanda!!  
Raditz: Oops, did I kill her? Muhahahahaaa!!!!!  
Nick: *Tear*…no…Amanda...why...WHY ....NOO!!*explosion* AAH! GRAH! *A thunderstorm kicks up, the wind franticly blows, a yellow aura forms around Nick, static appears. Thunder strikes the ground* AHH! *Pwisheyrrrr!!!!* *Pwishr…twis tris twis twis twis* you'll pay for that…Raditz.....  
Raditz: ?! You…you're a...a super saiyen?!  
Nick: How dare you hurt Amanda!!!! I'll kill you!! *Kicks Raditz mad hard and he goes flying in the air*  
Radits: Aaahhhh!! So th…this is the…p…power of…a...s super saiyen.....!!!....  
Nick: *Charges a Kamehameha with the left hand only* eat this you ass!!! kamehamehaaaaa!! *Tsyewr!!!!!!!*  
Raditz: Aah...aaaah...AAAHHHHH!! *Incinerates*  
Nick: *Dashes to Amanda* Amanda..!!!! Are you alright?!  
Amanda: Mmh....N…Nick?  
Nick: Ahh...you're alive!!!! *powers down*  
Amanda: …N...Nicky...*kiss* you...saved me!  
Nick: Heh, anything for you baby!! I couldn't let him kill you…I couldn't!!! You're everything to me!!!  
*Both kiss for a very long time*.....

~and that ends, this episode 3 I love you Amanda, and i always will...

I'm tired of editing these…Please tolerate how bad my grammar and capitalization was all those years ago…(About two years ago lol)

Episode 2: The Island in the sea!

*5 years ago*

*somewhere in a holy place to the south west*

Boy: *hyah!* *hyah!* *hyah!*  
Monk: Come on Billy!! you're not trying hard enough!  
Billy: *breaks sweat* but master Fu-Jin! I'm doing the best i can!!  
Fu-Jin: *smacks* silence!!  
Billy: Gimi a break damn it...Fu-Jin: a break? you want to become stronger dont you?!  
Billy: yes, but...i...i cant do this..  
Fu-Jin: hmph...pathedic student....how can i put so much faith into you?  
Billy:....  
Fu-Jin: well do you think youve had enough training?  
Bily: yes!  
Fu-Jin: bring it on then....  
Billy: *goes to punch fu jin*  
Fu-Jin: *blocks with his face* ....id suggest you get back to training...here...put these on...*hands billy leg and arm bands*  
Billy: how much do these weig- holy!!..*crash*  
Fu-Jin: ...there not that heavy....  
Billy: how much are they each??  
Fu-Jin: 50 pounds.  
Billy: ....do you have 40 pound ones?  
Fu-Jin: *sigh* here  
Billy: *puts them on* thank you...but...there still kinda heavy...  
Fu-Jin: its the only way you can get stronger!! you'll get used to it!!  
Billy: lets hope so...

*5 years later*

Nick: *snore*  
Amanda: Nick!! wake up!!  
Nick: huh? whyyyy....im tired ....  
Amanda; idk just get up!  
Nick: anything for you baby 3  
Amanda: =) lets go huntin!!!  
Nick: sure, lemy get dressed.  
Amanda: why?  
Nick: lol, cuz  
Amanda: ok =)

*back in the holy place*

Billy: *hyah ha! chaaa laa!! ma ma tah!!! sweyyah!!!!!8  
Fu-Jin: hmm, im proud of you billy, youve come a long way, 100 pounds on each limb is 400 pounds!  
Billy: thank you master  
Fu-Jin: now, i think your ready..let us commence,...  
Billy; alright..bring it on  
Announcer; oh! awsome! finally some action!! billy delivers a kick! fugin blocks! fugin goes to strike but billy bounces back. Billy takes another charge for fu-jin, now there barraging each other!  
Fu-Jin: hmm, your pretty fast..but...youll be much more affective with the arm bands off.  
Billy: yes..i would be..*takes off heavy equitment* ...*haaaa!!!!*  
Announcer: =O like a rocket billy deliverd a sinnister punch to fu jins face!  
Fu-jin: ....that hurt....  
Billy: heh...  
Fu-jin: =) you have come a long way..my child...im proud of you...now go...recive your training from master Maddie.  
Billy: master...so soon?  
Fu-Jin: your ready for her strickt training lessons billy. do not worry.  
Billy: *bows* thank you master!! *runs off*  
Fu-jin:...i didnt even give him directions....  
Billy: *runs back* where am i going again?  
Fu-Jin:..here *hands a map*  
Billy: *studys it*..oh..wow...thanks master! *runs off again*  
Fu-Jin: be careful...billy...

*back at east district*

Nick: *haaayaaa!!!* *kicks a tree and it falls*  
Amanda: *clapps* well done nicky!  
Nick: thanks =) *kiss*  
Amanda; =) *kiss*  
Nick: this shall make good firewood..the bark is strong, and the tree looks healthy. (idk if thats true but im not doing research what kind of condition a tree is in for the best burning!*  
Amanda; ill burn it! my Fm lvl is 99!! i burned 98k maples! =P  
Nick: wow O_O my Fm lvl is 70! (it was on fireborn..i think)  
Amanda: cool! =D  
Nick: well...im tired of fish fish fish!! can we at least try a bear?  
Amanda; but nick! thats kind of dangrouse!  
Nick: im a super saiyen!!  
Amanda: oh yea =P  
Nick: I am super vegeta!!!  
Amanda: =O did you make that up?  
Nick: nah vegeta sais it in tenkaichi 2!  
Amanda: what?  
Nick: never mind!! look a bear! *looks*  
Amanda: where?  
Nick; *teleports* *baaash!!!* *groooan..* *drags bear over* ..peice of cake!  
Amanda: O_O, i hope it tasts good!  
Nick: me to! i havent had one in mad long!

*meanwhile*

Billy: according to the map...its located in the north east. And im currently in the south west! -_- well oh well its for my training! *closes house door* this should be enough for my journy! a axe for wood, matches to light it, food food food!, water, and other junk list them here _______________! I hear shes good...hmm, i wonder if she can survive my ambush...i will test her power =)

*back at east district*

Nick; bear tasts good!!!  
Amanda; i never would have tought...  
Nick: hey lets go to town..  
Amanda: why?  
Nick; im bored and i never really went there to explore...  
Amanda: that sounds fun! ill show you around!  
Nick: really? awsome!!! *grabs amanda and telleports* *appears in town*  
Amanda:....now thats the way to travle!  
Nick: damn right!  
Amanda: this is the street were you saved me! =) down that way is where i took shelter, this is the store, you can buy almost anything there!  
Nick: even sex?  
Amanda: nah ill give you that  
Nick: yay!  
Amanda; down there, is a beutiful spot i used to go to when i was little, i used to gaze out into the ocean and look at that little island over the horizon.  
Nick; thats..aaawwwsssooommmeee!!!!!!!! we should go to that island!  
Amanda: i dont think we can..the waves are pretty hard to get by..only someone real strong can get past them...they say that there is a master that lives there..her name is Maddie!  
Nick: sounds intresting...whats she do?  
Amanda: she trains anyone that can fight there way past the riggerus waves...but..many have tried and lost there lives in the process...you have to be real strong to get passed those waves...  
Nick: then i say we meet her!! i wana get a kick ass training session!! i wana get stronger!!  
Amanda: nick...its to dangrouse...  
Nick: ahh com on amanda! ill protect you from the waves!! lets go there! come on pleeease??  
Amanda: nick its really dangrouse...  
Nick: I am super vegeta!!!  
Amanda: thats true...fine..lets go!!  
Nick: yay!! *grabbs amanda in right hand and swimms with left*  
Amanda: why the left hand?  
Nick: idk i use it more, unlike billy who thinks the left hand is useless!! i like the feeling! it feels loose!! oh and this morning it died...lol  
Amanda: whatcha mean?!  
Nick: ill tell ya on aim sometime!  
Amanda: ok  
Nick:Pssh...you call this a challenge? ...aahhh!!! title wave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Amanda: uh oh...Nick do somthing!  
Nick: *telleports to island* ....well that was easy...  
Maddie: Huh?! where did you come from!!?  
Nick: my parents!  
Maddie: ...get off my island!!  
Nick: but ma'am!! i heard you were powerful and i want to take training under you!!  
Madie: hmm...i dont know..ahh..how can i say no to you nick?  
Nick: how do you know my name?  
Maddie: never mind, anyway my training lessons are not easy you know...  
Nick: bah! i can take it!!  
*voice in backround* hhyaaahH!!!!* *leaps out of water and lands face first on ground*  
Billy: ahhh...wtf damn it?  
Maddie; wow..another one...  
Billy: master maddie! *bows* i have come to take training under you and be your pupel...i have taken training under master fu-jin...  
Maddie: master fu-jin eh? and who did you take training under nick?  
Nick: my grandpa! his name was gohan!  
Maddie: what?! gohan?! i trained him!!  
Nick: you..you did? really?  
Billy: what are you doing here anyway? get out of here!  
Nick; why sould i?  
Billy: shes training me not you!!  
Nick: why cant she train us both?  
Maddie: silence you two! enough fighting! im training you both weather you like it or not! but you have to compleat one task....  
Nick: whats that?  
Maddie: buy me some eggs, im running short!  
Billy:....verry well maddie!  
Nick: you can count on me! *teleports to store and back with eggs* here ya go!  
Maddie: O_O what?  
Billy: O_O what?  
Amanda: hehe, he can telleport! =)  
Nick: *hands madie the eggs*  
Maddie: well..thank you..your training shall begin tomarrow im tired -_-  
Nick; thats fine! lets go home amanda..  
Maddie: home? this is your new home now!  
Nick: really? we can stay here?  
Maddie: of course!! your my guests =)  
Nick: thanks master maddie!  
Billy: are you sure we wont be to much trouble?  
Maddie: nah..its kinda lonley here anyway, no one is strong enough to pass these waves -_-  
Nick: heh, well we are! =)  
Maddie: will the girl be participateing in training?  
Amanda: no no!! im here for nick!  
Nick: you should train with us amanda it will be fun!! =)  
Amanda: no thanks nick, ill watch. i like you all sweaty 3  
Nick: i dont -_- lol  
Amanda: =)  
Billy: ...right....

It appears this master named Maddie has taken heart to train the two boys nick and billy! But will there unfriendlyness twords one another interfear with there training? Find out next time! on...what did i call it again? ahh whatever its called DBZ!!!

Episode 3: The training beginns..

*the next day*

Amanda: you spelled begins wrong.  
Nick: i spell evrything wrong!!  
Amanda: true.  
Billy: hey slow ass wake the hell up  
Nick: shut up ill take my time.  
Billy: tssk, some martule artist you are...  
Nick: you spelled martule wrong!!  
Bily: so did you  
Nick: damn it!  
Maddie: enough damn it, today we train!  
Nick: wewt! but...can we eat first?  
Billy: tssk, cant you train on an empty stomach?  
Nick: nope! i persuade kakarot remeber?  
Billy: what?  
Nick: nvm! maddie wheres the fridge?  
Maddie: its in there, have fun ill warm billy up!  
Nick: cool! ...where is it?  
Maddie: open the refridgerater -_-  
Nick: you mean this big box?  
Maddie: yes that big box...*closes door*  
Nick: hmm...why duz she keep it in here? oh well tome to chow down!

Maddie: ok billy, you must focus your power...see that boulder? i want you to move it from the left to the right side of the island!  
Billy: holy shit how can i? thats gotta weigh at least a ton!  
Maddie: your not eating at all unless you move that boulder!  
Billy: mmph...*tries to lift boulder* *boulder slightly lifts and sand and dirt start slidding off of it* *billy tries to walk with the boulder gets 5 steppes and drops it* ..*CRASH!!!* *island shakes*  
Maddie: come on its a tiny pebble...  
Billy: no it isnt!!!  
Maddie: hey whats takeing nick so long? *opens door*...aaahh!!!! *stares at the empry fridge*  
Nick: ahh that was good ^_^  
Maddie: ..he even ate my last stick of butter...  
Nick: wellp im full, whats to do today master?  
Maddie: nick, try to move that rock!  
Nick: sure! *lifts rock up* ...wow this thing is prety heavy!  
Maddie: good you can lift it..now move it to the right side of the island!  
Nick: ok! *walks with the boulder* ...*arms beggin to trembble but keep proceeding* *gets to right side and drops it* *CRASH!*  
Maddie: O_O eegad!  
Nick: is that even a word?  
Maddie: idk!!! get your ass over here! run as fast as you can!  
Nick: *telleports*  
Maddie: aah!!  
Nick: ?  
Maddie: i said run damn it! jesus your gona gimi a heart attack -_-  
Nick: maddie why are you so wrinkley?  
Maddie: shut up!! you do not ask a lady such questions!  
Nick: whats a lady?  
Maddie: is there a hope for this kid?  
Billy: idk tbh  
Nick: hehehe *scratches head*  
Maddie: now then..billy..you must move the rock! if you cannot, i cannot train you..this is your first task...  
Billy" *gulp* ok master maddie *runs to rock and lifts it up* grrr...rrr...rrr..*walks with it*  
Nick: you can do it billy!!  
Billy: shut up! grr...rr...  
Nick: =( i root him on and he goes all hostile on me!  
Billy: *walks half way and drops the boulder..*CRASH!* *pant pant pant*  
Maddie: ehh...not bad....fine thats enough take a rest!  
Billy: thank you..  
Maddie: *walks over to boulder and lifts it with one hand* strength...is verry important!  
Nick + Billy: O_O wow!  
Nick: your mad brolic!  
Maddie: what?  
Nick: i guess its a new york term -_- damn it!  
Maddie: what? you live in east district!  
Nick: ...umm....look a cloud!  
Maddie: -_- moveing on...our next task is swimming! i want 100 laps from this island to that one!  
Nick: yes maddie!  
Billy: indeed master.

*nick and billy swim and nick gets bit*

Nick: oww wtf?  
*splash* *roooar!!!*  
Billy:Shhhharrrkkk!!!!!!!  
Maddie: oh did i forget to menchin there were sharks?  
Nick + Billy: AAAHHHHH!!!! get to shore!!  
Maddie: no you dont, you have 99 more laps to go!  
Billy: what!! well be dead by then!!  
Maddie: *shrugs*

*and so the shark eventually gets tired as nick and billys arms move at light speeds*

Nick: *pant pant* its gone!  
Billy: *pant pant pant* jesus help me!  
Maddie: only another 30 laps guys!  
Nick: 30? we did like 500 already!!  
Maddie: 970 to be exact...  
Billy: you said 100 laps!!!  
Maddie: well i lied the sharks made sure i lied so do the 1000 laps!  
Nick: not fair!  
Maddie: after all, the wrighter coulda just forgot to put another 0! along with all the other mistakes in this story hes to lazy to fix!  
Nick: shoosh!

*and so, they finish there 30 laps*  
Nick + Billy: *arrive at shore*..*pant pant pant*!!  
Maddie: you did good boys im proud of you both! though this is just the beginning!  
Nick: what? that took evrything!  
Maddie: oh well i guess your not ready for this?  
Nick:no no i am!  
Maddie: thats the spirit!  
Billy:*pant pant pant*  
Maddie: you to rest for ..ehh....3 minets then well get started again!  
Nick: what? you mean were not done today??  
Maddie: of course not! the sun is orange! which means we still have time to train! and i want you both to spar! right now! get up!  
Nick + Billy: *stand up limply and weekly*  
Nick: hyah!! *delivers a punch as slow as a crane!  
Billy: noo! *billy dodges then falls on the floor*  
Nick: take this! *punches in the face mad lightly*  
Billy:ooof!....hey..that didnt hurt!  
Nick: *pant pant* *falls over*  
Maddie:why are you two resting? i said get up!  
Billy: you said 3 minet rest!  
Maddie: i meant seconds!  
Billy: *sigh* gets up struggling*  
Nick: *stands up struggling*  
Nick + Billy: hhyyaahhh!! *delivers a punch to each others faces and they both fall unconshis*  
Maddie: ....i...guess thats enough for today...

*will Nick and Billy survive this brutle training course? will they ever get along? will maddie ever get more food? find out next time on,.Dragon ball Z!!!!!!*

Episode 4: Finally the good stuff

*a few years pass, Nick never revealed his super saiyen hood tho it may have caused a disterbence in "humanity" though Nick had to reveal it someday...and thats today*

Maddie: ive watched you boys turn into fine strong young men! =)  
Nick: Thank you master =) (im about 19)  
Billy: thank you master maddie! *bows*

*yes billy and nick became friends*

Amanda: ooh, look at my sexy muscular man!  
Nick: its evrything i ever dreamed of haveing  
Amanda: whatcha mean?  
Nick: never mind -_-  
Amanda: *kiss*  
Nick: *kiss*..*makes out*  
Amanda: =) *makes out*  
Maddie: can you do that inside?  
Billy: lol  
Nick: *stopes makeing out* !!!! omg...what..is that..im feeling...  
Billy: i feel it to...  
*mysteriouse figgure in backround apears..getting closer*  
*now it lands*  
Nick: who are you?  
?:my name is of no importance.  
Nick: ok of noimportance..what are you doing here?

Billy: sorry i tried but theres no hope for him.  
Nick: shoosh! ..anyway..what do you want from this planet? are you a friend or enemy?  
?: very well...  
Freiza: i belive youve heard my name before...my name is freiza...  
Nick: ?! freiza!  
Freiza: muhehehe! and your a saiyen...i should have killed you...  
Billy: saiyen?  
Amanda: oh no thats supposed to be secret!!  
Maddie: hmm? whats going on? whats a saiyen?  
Freiza: a pack of monkeys thats what!! i exterminated there race, why HE is here i am unawere! but i shall kill you, "prince"!  
Nick: ....  
Billy: a prince? what the hell? Nick?  
Nick: *sigh* so what do you plan to do freiza??  
Freiza: exterminate all life on this planet...  
Nick: i wont let you!!!  
Freiza: oh? and how are you gona stop me? "saiyen"?  
Nick: grr..i cant allow you to kill innocent lives...for the pleasure of doing it!! thats...thats just wrong!!! i cannot and will not let you!!! HHRRAAAHHH!!!! *super saiyen* *pwishyer twis twis twis twis twis*  
Freiza: O_O!!! it cant be!! your..a...s...super saiyen!!!  
Nick: thats right freiza...i am the hope of the universe! i am the protecter of all those who cry out for peace..my name is Vegeta, and i am...a super saiyen!!!!!!!!!!! *powers up*!!!!!  
Freiza: hmm...a super monkey eh? hmph, very well, im still stronger then you!  
Announcer: ooooh shit finally some fighting! and aint billy happy theres no sex in this episode! idk i beat off to..well anyway, there about to commence!! *freiza charges for Nick! Nick bashes him in the face and he goes flyng! then nick telleports and kicks freiza upward! then telleports again! then he apears right in front of him! freiza stopps short and bashes nick's face then barrages him! then he slammes nick down and he collides in the riggerus water below! Nick however flies out of it in an angry manner then power slammes freiza in the face! feel that shockwave?  
Freiza: heh..that hurt..a little bit...but now ill show you my true power! *hyyyaaahhh!!!!*  
Nick: its..its unreal!...  
Announcer: uh oh nick looks like hes in big trouble now! freizas practicly beating the hell out of him...poor nick!  
Amanda: Nicky!!!!!!! =(  
Nick: grr....owch...*gets hit mad hard and lands on island**blood dripps down face*  
Amanda: Nicky are you ok?!  
Nick: get away from me...!! now!!  
Amanda: =( nicky??  
Nick: get far back! i dont want you to get...h...hurt...*coughs up blood* ...  
AManda: nick!!  
Nick: do as i said!..  
Amanda: ok..nick...*steps back*  
Freiza: aww, how very cute..Nicky loves his little gf..  
Nick: damn right..and you wont touch her!!  
Freiza: oh i wont? are you threatening me?  
Nick: maybe  
Freiza: well say good bye to your gf then 3!! *prepares a death beam*  
Nick: nooo!! amanda!!!!!  
Freiza: DEATH BEAM!!! *shoots*  
Amanda: *screams* nooo!!  
Nick: AMMMANNNDAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

*did amanda survive? did-

Nick: shut the fuck up! the episode is NOT over and im fucking pissed off so shut up!!!! .....your fired!!!!

*you cant fire me! im the directer guy!*

Nick: well your an ass shut up then

*anyway*

*plip..plip* *blood dripps from right arm*

Nick: aahhh.......damn it....  
Amanda: NICK!!!! omg your arm!!!! ....you..you saved me...th...thank you!...  
Nick: *gets up without saying a word* ....  
Freiza: oooh whats wrong? did i break your arm with my little death beam?  
Nick: you...tried to..kill...amanda...*static*...i..shall....i shall...NEV...VER...FORGIVE YOU!!!.....  
Freiza: thats fine your gona die eather way!  
Nick: HHHHRRAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *static forms rapidly* *teleports*  
Announcer: freizas gona feel that in the morning! Nick just teleported and bashed him mad hard with his only usable left hand and the shockwave set a big hole where the water is, but its getting filled up...now nick is beating the shit outa freiza! thats it! one two, BASH! three four BASH! five six, BASH!!!! Freiza went flyin!  
Nick: time to end this once and for all!!!!!!!!!!!  
Freiza: damn you!! i shall destroy this entire planet!!! death ball!!!!!!!!!  
Nick: kamehameeee.......  
Freiza: *throws the death ball*  
Nick:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Announcer: *crash!! pwish!!!* the two beams colide!!!! freiza is pushing the death ball and nick is giveing it evrything hes got with just that left hand! see billy? what would you do if your right hand malfunctioned? anyway nick pulls some stunt!!  
Nick: freiza...you wont sestroy this planet..ill make sure of that!!! HAAAAA!!!! *kamehameha peirces through the death ball and hits freiza!*  
Freiza: noo! noooo!!! ...NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

*twis twis twis twis twis..*  
Nick: teleports to island* ..*twis twis twis...trwih*! (trwih is the sound of deforming) *falls to sand*  
Amanda: NICKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Maddie: well now....that was...quite a show...  
Billy: yes..it was...

*and so..with the defeat of freiza, peace returned to earth for a long time...and in this next episode..im gona send to billy and hes gona refuse to read =P

Episode 5: Scareing billy for life.

*after a while Maddie and Billy learned to accept what hapend and not let it bother them, then one day Billy was out training, Maddie was relaxing under a tree, Amanda was on the bed, and Nick was hard*

Nick: Amanda?  
Amanda:yes Nick?  
Nick: uhh...what do you say we..uhh...make a child? XD  
Amanda: oh Nicky! i thought youd never ask!!  
Nick: here let me help you *takes off amandas shirt*  
Amanda: its ok nick, im fully capeable of removing my own clothing  
Nick:aww...whats the fun in that?  
Amanda: i see your point ok take em off Nick!  
Nick: with pleasure! *fiddles with Amandas bra* these little contraprions are so hard to fuggure out!  
Amanda: here let me help you! *guids Nicks hands and helps him unstrap her bra*  
Nick: wow your good with bras!  
Amanda: no shit!  
Nick: ok ok calm your boobs..*drools* there so awsome!  
Amanda: =P  
Nick: *unbuttens jeans andslipps them off of amanda then removes her black pantys*  
Amanda: oh Nick..your so good at removeing clothing! let me take yours off! *takes off shirt, shorts, and boxers*  
Nick: well your fast arencha?  
Amanda: wow! its already so long and hard!  
Nick: how can i not be around you baby?  
Amanda: =) Fuck me!!!  
Nick: oh baby, ill power fuck you!  
Amanda:that should be fun!  
Nick: *picks up amanda and places her on the bed gently*  
Amanda: aww nicky 3  
Nick: =) your so beutiful amanda  
Amanda:damn right!  
Nick: *kisses amanda*  
Amanda: *kisses back*  
Nick: *kisses along the face and neck*  
Amanda: oh nicky! *kisses more*  
Nick: kissing you is like kissing an angel..oh..silly me..i am kissing an angel...  
Amanda: aww *blushes*  
Nick: *sits upwardish and begins to place the penis into her vagina*  
Amanda: oh yea! fuck me good!  
Nick: =) *pushes penis in and out of amandas vagina*  
Billy: *door slamms open* nic-........  
Nick: uhh...GET OUT!!!  
Billy: im gona throw up now...*runs away*  
Nick: shut the damn door!  
Billy: *runs back shuts the door*  
*sound of throwing up in the backround*  
Nick: he dont understand cuz hes never fucked anyone as pretty as you! jelouse fool!  
Amanda: yea ...fuck me some more!  
Nick: *Pushes penis in and out or amandas vagina once more*...*slowley*  
Amanda: ooh nick..harder!! HARDER!!!  
Nick: *more rapidly fucks amanda*  
Amanda: i said harder!! harder damn it!  
Nick: fine! *powers to supersaiyen* hyaaahhh!!!!! *like fists of furry the penis stabs the vagina*!  
Amanda: oh yea now were talking!! uhhh!!! uuuhhhh!! yes!!! YES!!!!  
Nick: *squirt*  
Amanda: =O nice! that was one hell of a fucking!  
Nick: *pant pant pant*thanks =)

*and so, with that, billist was born one year later!! this really has an affect on billy tho and he was taken for speshil theropy classes*

And that ends our dazzling episode of..DBZ!!!

Episode 6: The Last Act...

With the birth of billy, peace is set to the earth, no dissasters have taken place. However, an event compleatly changed that. (ok, billy sun is called billy and the other billy is Krillin, ok?, lol)

-10 years after the freiza event-

Amanda: *sob* why does this have to happen!? my dear sweat nick....*blows nose*  
Krillin: wow, theropy helped....Amanda, he'll heal...  
Amanda: NO! he wont!! *sniffle* stupid vires!!  
-the saiyen Nick, fell down with a radical heart virus-  
?: ....Vegeta....  
Krillin: huh? who are you?  
?: ....no...my son...you cant die like this...  
Amanda:....son?  
King Vegeta: i am his father...king vegeta...  
Krillin: wow....  
Amanda: *sniffle* My poor Nicky is going to die! its not fair i tell you!  
King Vegeta: ...i know...but, Vegeta had another brother...in fact...he was just born...  
Billy: *crashes through the door* ...Dad?! is he any better??  
King vegeta: ahh...is this my grandson?  
Billy: who are you?  
King Vegeta: i am your grandfather, King vegeta.  
Billy: wow...dad was a prince...  
King vegeta: yes...the prince of all saiyens...but.....his time is ending...  
Amanda, Billy, Krillin: WHAT?!  
Billy: daddy wont survive?!  
King vegeta: im afraid not...i can feel my sons power draining...and his heart is akeing...he will be buryd..shortly..  
Amanda: NOOO!!!!!! NICK!!!! YOU CANT DIE!!!!!!! YOU CANT!!! *sob*  
Krillin: Amanda..calm down please...*sniff*....  
-3 days later, Nick died-  
This change was hard on his close friends...but shortly after the death of Nick, machines of war were released onto the planet, Billy, being the age of 17, and King vegeta's son, William, being the age of 10, this was 7 years after the death of Nick, these 2 warriers, ....were the last survivers.  
Billy: come on Will, you can do it...focus your energy.  
WIll: *haaaaaah!!!* *powers up*.....*aaaaaahhh!!!!* ....*falls over* ....Damn it!! i cant do it!! i cant become a super saiyen!  
Billy: Its ok Will, your still young. (he almost got it!! thats great!!)  
Will: *tssk* what a joke i am...  
Billy: your trying will, thats good, keep it up, and youll be a super saiyen in no time!  
Will: and by that time the androids will destroy the whole freaken planet!  
Billy: Wil...all you need to do is feel the anger...once you feel that...you get a tick...and once you get that tick...that little slip...your power will rise...and overflow, and that, will make you a super saiyen.  
Will: ....  
Billy: lets head back to Moms place, im starvin!  
Will: sure...lets go.  
Billy: hey..dont be so down Will, your still young, it took me 14 years to become a super saiyen.  
Will: ....and your 17...3 years...weve lived this way....3 years...liveing under seige by those damn androids....3 years of this damn life!! why Billy! Why does it have to be this way!? why do we get this fate....  
Billy: ...i dont know will....its just the way it is...  
Will: those damn androids...ill get them one day...i swear i will...  
Billy: ...*flies off*  
Will: *follows*  
*a few later*  
Amanda: Ahh, Billy! and i see you brought a guest! well hello Will  
Will: hello ma'am..  
Amanda: hmm, you dont seem very well...is evrything alright?  
Will: nothing, its nothing.  
Amanda: hmm...well, your just gona love what ive whipped up for tonight! will you be staying for supper will?  
Will: is that ok with you ma'am?  
Amanda: its my pleasure!  
Will: thank you!  
Billy: yum!! a good old fashind gohan! (its a japanise rice dish)  
Will: Awsome i love fried gohan! super saiyen style!  
Billy: what?  
Will: nothing! *wolfes it down*  
Billy and will: More please!  
Amanda: lol, i see you like it, thats good! you two need to be in top shape to deal with thoes androids!  
Billy: we sure do!  
*the next day*  
Billy: ok Will, come get me!  
Will: haaaaa!! *goes to punch Billy*  
Billy: *dodges* *bashes will in the gut and slames him down*  
Will: *rockets down, but regains balence* ....youll have to do better then that!  
Billy: heh..  
Will: haaaaa!!! *goes to attack Billy again*  
Billy: *blocks and goes to kick*  
Will: *blocks that kick, and headbuts Billy right in the face*  
Billy: aah!  
Will: i have you now! *two handed slammes billy in the gut and he flies down*  
Billy: *easily regains balence* ...you call that an attack?  
Will: grr...hyaaahhh!!! *charges for billy*  
Billy: *bashes Will mad hard and he slammes to the ground*  
Will: aaahhh....that hurt...  
Billy: get up..  
Will: *staggers up*  
Billy: to slow! *darts a bash to Wills face*  
Will: *goes flying upward*  
Billy: *teleports in front of the flying Will, and bashes him forward*  
Will: *darts forward and falls to the ground*  
Billy: pathedic...Will, you have to try harder...the androids wont have simpethy  
Will: grr..i cant give up...*hyaaaahh!!!* *powers up* *yellowish glow* *aaahh!!* *falls over*  
Billy: O_O (wow!!! he almost had it!!)  
Will: uuughh...darn it....  
Billy: I think thats enough for now, lets go to my place and check on the ratio to see if there are any other android attacks.  
Will: right!  
*flies to Amanda's place*  
Billy: Mom! were back!  
Amanda: hello boys! Gah!! Will, your all bloody!! Billy.....  
Billy: we were just training mom!!  
Amanda: no excuses young man! you dont beat up your friends!  
Will: Ma'am its for our training! i need to get stronger no matter what the cost! i have to become a super saiyen!  
Amanda: well thats fine, ...*sigh* alright, let me at least bandege you up! wouldyou like some thing?  
Will: no ma'am im fine!  
Billy: Mom, whered you put the radio?  
Amanda: its in the kitchen honey.  
Billy: *goes into the kitchen and turns on the ratio*  
Radio: All of west city has just been invaded by the two ruthless Androids. They will stop at nothing untill evrything is destroyed im afraid...life left is very low in capacity.  
Billy: grr...damn those androids..  
Radio: Im afraid all we can really do now is sit in hideing as these two ruthless androids destroy our planet...  
Billy: *turns off the radio* .......grrrr.....  
Amanda: Billy....*hugs* ...its ok son...your doing all you can...  
Billy: thanks mom....but..i feel i can do so much more...  
Will: Billy, Shes right, your doing all you can, but we have to keep on training that way we can both fight instead of only you! its 2 on one, but i can even those odds! but im just not strong enough yet!  
Billy: you will soon, Will, now, lets get nack to work!  
Will: right!  
-meanwhile-  
17: haha! isnt destroying humans fun 18?  
18: yeah, they create so many things for us to have fun blowing up!  
17: hey look at this, a car, hey, how many humans do you think i can run over with it?  
18: a car? 17, i think your being a child.  
17: oh come on! evry human i hit is 10 points!  
18: whatever...  
17: *starts the car* *drives* *screee!!* yeah!! haha! woo! *bashes into people*  
AAh!! watch out!! run for your lives!!!  
17: thats right scream! ooh i have about 150 points right now!  
18: your being foolish 17! we could just blow this place up and be over with it!  
17: *bashes into mad people* oh yea this is mager points right now!  
18: 17 stop your foolishness!!  
17: .....*leavs the car and blows up the place*  
AAHH!! noooo!! *booom!!!*  
*fire and flames in the backround*  
18: well i hope your proud of yourself, you were a total child! evrythings a game to you.  
17: shut up..your just a party pooper...  
18: whatever...maybe the next city will be more fun to destroy  
17: nah, im done for today, lets just go home, we can blow stuff up tomarrow  
18: well someones feeling down!  
17: shut up *flies off*  
18: *sigh* whatever, *flies off*  
The two evil androids, androids 17, and 18. Android 17, is an android with long black hair, that wears a red scarf, with the red ribbin insignia on his black shirt. He wears brownish pants and a gun belt thing. Android 18, is a beutiful young girl, with blond hair. She wears a black shirt and jean jacket, follows by a blue skirt thingy that doesent look like a skirt and black pants underneith it. She also bears the red ribbin army insignia on her shirt.  
-Meanwhile-  
Billy: haaa!! *bash*  
Will: aah!! *crashes into the water, and being thrashed around in a whirpool. ...Billy!! *cough*...Billy help me!! *cough* *cough*  
Billy: stares down on the dry land above.  
-about 5 mins later-  
Will: *pulls himselfto land* *cough* *cough*  
Billy: *hands will a towel*  
Will: you watch me almost drown and then hand me a towel?!  
Billy: yep!  
Will: ugh...  
-a short time later-  
WIll: Billy...  
Billy: hmm?  
Will: how did you do it? how did you become a super saiyen?  
Billy: ...well, after dad died it took a deep emotional affect on me..Then after the 10 years, we were attacked by the androids...so many of my friends lost there lives...your father King Vegeta..and your mother Jenna..i knew her well...Krillin sufferd the same fate...he was no match for the androids...now...evryone is gone...only you, me, Maddie, and my mother are left, in the range of people we know....and....since dad died, i was already unstable..then this...it made me snap....all i need to do is think about all the horror and death and destruction they cause...  
Will: ....Billy?  
Billy: ...yeah?  
Will: do you think im even capeable of becomeing super saiyen?  
Billy: of cource i do! You almost did it a few times!! all you need is the tick!  
Will: but i cant feel the tick!  
Billy: hey dontworry, youll get there when the right opertunity comes.....  
*boooooom* *ground shakes*  
Will: huh?! what was that!?  
Billy: its the androids!! they must be in gingertown! which is 9 miles south west of south city, which they layed wast to the other day!  
Will: what? so they just plan this? they go in a row of destruction?!  
Billy:idk, but we have to go there and help out! you stay here!  
Will: no! im a lot stronger this time! i can help you this time!!  
Billy: *sigh* alright, lets go!  
Will: right!!  
Billy and Will fly to ginger town, where there battle with the androids begin...  
-in gingertown-  
17: die you filthy humans! *blast*  
AAAH!! *boom*  
Billy: haaaa!!!!*kicks 17 in the face hard*  
17: what?! *bash* *hits a building*  
18: nice attack...  
Billy: haaa!!! *powers to super saiyen*  
Will: take this! *goes to strike 18*  
18: *dodges each punch Will throws*  
17: haa! *punches Billy*  
Billy: *blocks, backtracks, throws an energy blast and rockets upward*  
17: what?  
WIll: haa!!!! *knees 18 in the gut hard*  
18: aahh!!...grrr....*grabs will by the head, and throws him*  
17: *charges and throws an energy blast*  
Billy: will!!  
Will: aah!!  
17: throws the blast at Billy*  
Will: *gets thrown into the blast and it explodes, knocking will unconshis*  
Billy: Will! *darts for Will*  
18: i dont think so! *charges for Billy*  
Billy: damn it! *telleports to the left, hits a rock and pushes off it, grabs will and darts away*  
17: blast him! *blasts in the air*  
Billy: damn! *runs behind a rock*, and charges and hides*  
18: we have to find and kill that annoying spikey haird yellow guy now!  
17: ok help me blast him out! *blasts at a rock* *boom!*  
Billy: damn it....*stays hidden behind a set of ruins*  
*17 and 18 blast the area up, and a short time later*  
18: do you think we got them?  
17: i dont know, but its getting really late, we should head back home.  
18: right lets go. *flies off*  
17: *flies off*

Billy: grr....rrr....*reaches for a senzu bean* (a senzu bean is a magical bean that can heal a person instantly of all wounds) ....dad....what would you do...? ....*pulls himself over, with his only hand, since he lost his left hand in the process, to Will* ...*pushes the beam down wills throat*  
Will: .....*swallow*  
Billy: heh....*goes unconshis....*  
Will: ...huh? *wakes up* ...Billy?! Billy!!! *picks him up and takes him to Amanda's house*  
Amanda: Billy!!! what the hell happend!?  
Will: ma'am he lost a lot of blood we have to bandage him up now!!  
Amanda: right...  
*bandage Billy up*  
Will: ...darn it..if only i was stronger...he wouldent have lost that arm.....grr...i feel so useless.....  
Amanda: Will...at least you tried...thats...good enough...  
Will: ....i must get stronger...but....no matter how hard i try...i cant transform...*tears hit the floor*  
-long silence fills the room-

Billy: *sigh* look at that beutiful skyline will  
Will: yea...  
Billy: Will...stop it...i know how hard it is...but...liveing down on it isnt gona solve anything.  
Will: ....Billy....is this....really how life was supposed to be...?  
Billy: ...  
Will: constant fear....always running....being helpless...*sniff*....*tears roll down face*....  
Billy: Will, stop now, ....just apreshiate all we do have...  
Will: ....  
*booom*  
Billy: huh??  
Will: its the androids!  
Billy: Right,you stay here!  
Will: no! im a lot stronger this time Billy!! And you only have one arm now!  
Billy: but im a lot more vulnerable when your with me.  
Will: Please Billy....  
Billy: *sigh* fine Will, you win, lets take them down..  
Will: cool!  
Billy: *bashes will in the head*  
Will: uugh..*goes unconshis*  
Billy: ...sorry Will...but this is MY battle and mine alone....im sure you'll understand some day....*flies off*  
17: Hey look 18, so we didnt get rid of him after all  
18: looks that way, take care of him 17.  
17: my pleasure.  
Billy: you androids are going to pay. *turnes super saiyen*  
17: hmph.  
Billy: haaaah!!! *charges for 17*  
17: *prepares a guard*  
Billy: ha! *punches at 17*  
17: *blocks* *goes for a kkick*  
Billy: *slides sidways and pushes up and flies up from pushing of 17's leg, then throws an energy blast*  
17: *flings it away*  
Billy: *telleport* ha!!!!*bash!!!!!!!!!!*  
17: O_O!!! aahh!!! *gets bashed in the gut* *flies into a building*  
18: hahahhaa!! he ripped your shirt!  
17: shut up.  
18: so do you need help?  
17: stay out of this 18!  
18: ill just take that as a yes.  
17: fine...  
17 + 18: *barrage Billy.  
Billy: *barrages back, then jumps away*  
17: you wont get away! powah blits! (lol he acctually sounds that way)  
Billy: *Android barrier* (which is a barrier that protects from a speshil atack)  
18: *gets close to Billy, and Bash!*  
Billy: ahh! *boom, into a building*  
17+18: hahahaha! your time has ended Blondie! *charges up a big blast*  
Billy: what?! noooo!!!  
17+18: *fire the blast, and it hits billy*  
Billy: aaaahhhhh!!! *dies*....  
17: hahahaha! now that thats over, lets go 18  
18: right, now that hes finally out of the way...  
-a short while later-  
*rain falls down*  
Will: mmh...huh??! oh no! Billy!! Why did you go alone?! *flies off*

Will: ....Billy....*stares at his dead body and slowly walks to it* ....Billy.....oh no....oh no!....*tears slide down face* ..*rain franticly falls* ...no...you were my best friend....you were evrything to me!!! ......BILLY!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *transformes into super saiyen*

Episode 7: The last saiyen

Will: .....i will avenge you billy....i swear i will....*flyes to amandas house*  
Amanda: willist! whats with the more then usual gloomy looking face?  
Will: ....  
Amanda: and wheres billy?  
Will: ....*tear*.....  
Amanda: ......Will.....dont tell me....he....  
Will: .....im...sorry...ma'am....  
Amanda: MY BILLY IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sob*  
Will: ....hey.....Amanda...  
Amanda: ...*sniffle* y...yes...*sniff* wi..ll....?  
Will: Billy...Told me that mom had created a device called a "dragon radar" and...that if 7 magic stones are collected...and if i shout out something called "arise, shenron" ...something would happen...but..i dont know what...  
Amanda: IDFK!!! NOW GO AWAY!!!!  
Will: yes ma'am! *flies off* ...........Moms place should be around here....there...figures...a pile of ruins...  
*pulls some ruins around*  
Will: GAH! hopeless! i dont even know what the thing looks like!!! ...huh? whats that? *gazes down at a little trap door in the lab* hey! that must be it! *opens the latch, floats down* wow!! Mom had a lot of stuff down here!! She's got books, a computer, plans for some sort of...electronic car? and...a little box...what could be inside? (Knowing most story's it would contain just what they were looking for, but guess what?!) *opens the box* Mom has a limited edition box of high quality porn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i gota watch that when i get back! Anyway, hmm...hey what's this? on the bookshelf? and am i talking to myself? nooo!! I'm talking to who's reading this! hey! you! with the face! stop stalking me!!!! anyway....hey...it looks like a circle with a little button on it...*clicks it on* *twick...beep! beep! beep!* Hey...whats that noise? Orange spheres? Hey...wait a sec...I remember Nick had a little orange sphere when he was smaller…And it appears that on this little device here…that a orange sphere is glowing in the direction of Amanda's place! Which means..if I collect all seven of these things something magical will happen!!! I must collect them all! *flies to Amanda's place* …*knock knock*

Amanda: Huh? Oh its you Will

Will: Ma'am I need to have the orange sphere that Nick had please.

Amanda: Umm, sure I guess, hold on let me go get it.

Will: Thanks ma'am.

Amanda: Ahh here it is..here you go Will..what exactly will you be doing with this?

Will: Well Amanda, this little divice that my mom left a while back is a detecter of things like this, and if I collect all 7 of them and say some little password, something happens.

Amanda: You really belive that fairy tale stuff?

Will: Well how else would this detect others like it?

Amanda: You have a point Will, fine, go collect the rest of em, ill be hear if you need me.

Will: Thanks ma'am! *goes to fly off*

Amanda: WILL!

Will: Huh?

Amanda:…Be safe

Will: Thanks, I will *flies off*

….

Ok explaining all the ways he got the dragon balls would be boring, so he collect six, going through raging snow storms, a dessert, madman's, etc.

Will: Yes I have six of them; all I need is one more!! That would be…the seven star ball! …It's kind of far away…but, oh well…*flies off*

*a short while later*

*a yell in the distance*

Screaming chick: Help Help!

Will: this reminds me of episode one..*sigh* ok im comin I'm comin!

Brolic guy: Gimi the goods girly!

Will: Umm if the androids destroyed everything why are you still picking on people?! I mean, honestly! You should be finding a way to survive not be picking on people for there tuff!

Brolic guy: Hey, don't tell me how to live my life, boy, I need food, you see im a big guy.

Will; that doesn't mean you can take it away from small children!

Brolic guy: Shut up!

Will: *sigh* I have no time for you! *bashes in the face and flies away*

Brolic guy: uuugghh! *falls over unconscious*

Little girl: *looks at Will as he flies away* …that guy is my hero!

Will: Ok then, let's see…it should be nine miles south east of here. …Ahh a shiny thing in the water! That must be it! *flies down and picks up the dragon ball out of the water* Yes, the seventh sphere! *flies back to Amanda's place*

….

Will: Amanda!! I collected all the balls!

Amanda: You did what?! ..oh you mean the spheres…

Will: yes…..

Amanda: Well what are you waiting for call out this "mystical" Dragon thing you keep talking about!

Will: Yes ma'am …*places the seven balls together, and they glow brightly* …ARISE…SHENRON!!!

*The clouds in the sky form together making the sky black, and thunder roars throughout the place, and a dragon emerges from the balls*

Shenron: STATE YOUR WISH, FOR I WILL GRANT ONE WISH ONLY

Will: I get a wish?!

Shenron: WELL DUH..

Will: Well what can I wish for??

Shenron: ANYTHING THAT IS WITHIN MY POWER TO GRANT!

Will: Can you bring back people from the dead?

Shenron: A SIMPLE MATTER, HOWEVER KEEP IN MIND PEOPLE WHO HAVE DIED BEFORE CANNOT BE BOUGHT BACK TO LIFE AGAIN IF I WISH THEM ALIVE NOW!

Will: Hmm…Amanda should I wish everyone who died by the androids back to life?

Amanda: No! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Will: What do you mean??

Amanda: Think about that for a second, well one, you don't even know where the androids are, two, they haven't stopped killing people yet, and if you cant find them theres a good chance that there just gona kill more and more people before you get the chance to stop them! Use your brain for once!

Will: I don't have one!

Amanda: I knew that...

Shenron: ANYDAY NOW…

Will: Shenron! Can you bring back the lives of the following people…Nick…Billy...and Vegeta?

Shenron: THAT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER TO GRANT!

Will: Why not?!

Shenron; BECAUSE THERE ARE FIFTY THOUSAND PEOPLE IN THE OTHER WORLD NAMED NICK AND BILLY, NOT MANY NAMED VEGETA, BUT STILL, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO YOU MEAN?!

Will: …The saiyen Nick, The saiyen Vegeta, and the half human half saiyen Billy.

Shenron: AHH THOSE GUYS, YES, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED..FARE-

Will: Wait!!!

Shenron: WHAT IS IT NOW?!

Will: Umm, if you leave how long will it take to resurrect you again?

Shenron: HOW CAN YOU SUMMEN ME WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT ME?! A YEAR IS WHAT IT WILL TAKE, FAREWELL! *disappears into the dragon balls and scatter across the world*

Will: Well he said he granted my wish but where are…*gasp*! *Looks ahead to see the smiling face of Nick, Billy, and the serious face of his father, Vegeta*

Nick: Hey, wud we miss?

Will: Billy!!!!! *hugs Billy*

Billy: Ha-ha, it's good to see you to Will! Have you been keeping up with your training?

Will: Billy...You've only been dead a day...

Billy: Oh yeah, that's right, heh heh, you lose track of time in the other world, since time never runs out!

Nick: I've gotten a lot of training done in the other world! I've advanced to super saiyen two!!

Will: Super saiyen two?!

Nick: Uh hu, now, where are these androids, I'm gona break all their faces.

Will: Well, we can't sense them, so, I have no idea where they are...

Nick: *whispers* Ive been dead for how long now? And Amanda's not even looking or saying a word to me!

Will: Hmm..i don't know Nick..

Nick: Hey!!! Amanda!!!

Amanda: Hello Nick...

Nick: I'm back! =)

Amanda: is there anything you need to say to me? Something I haven't heard in years….

Nick: Hmm…yeah…IM STARVING!!

Amanda: You stupid husband you were supposed to say "I love you!!!!!'

Nick: Oh …I love you Amanda! How have you been lately??

Amanda: Every night I cried myself to sleep in your absence for the last few years straight!! It all began to settle a bit, and now all this killing is going on, then Billy died and it was almost the end of the world in my heart!!

Nick: But Amanda, it basically IS the end of the world!!

Billy: Not helping dad...

Nick: Ok, I'm sorry baby *hugs*

Amanda: AAHHH!!!

Nick: Whoops!! Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength!! Heh heh heh!!

Amanda: grrr….*sigh* oh Nick, how can I stay mad at you?

Nick: I don't know, how can you really stay mad at someone as sexy as me?

Will: Right...

Nick: Can we eat now Amanda?!?!

Amanda: Sure sure…even though I only prepared a meal for two…

Nick: A meal for two?! We need a meal for two hundred here!!

Vegeta: Kakarot, I'm going home, since you think you're so powerful, you take care of the androids! *goes to fly off*

Will: Wait!! Dad!!

Vegeta: huh? …your…you're my son…

Will; Yes…dad…

Vegeta: My have you've grown...the last time I saw you, you were just a baby…

Will: Wow, I always wanted to meet you face to face dad…you're so powerful...

Vegeta: Yes I know that, now let's go home Will.

Will: Home? To what? Rubble?

Vegeta: Well, we could always stop at home depot on the way home.

Will: Home depot?! Uuughhh!!!

Nick: Hey Vegeta why don't you lighten up a bit and have dinner with us?

Vegeta: I have more important things to do...and Will...why didn't you revive your mother as well?

Will: umm..i didn't think of it at the time…sorry…

Vegeta: *sigh* Well that's kind of good I guess, I can't stand that women!

Will: Why dad is she that bad?

Vegeta: All women are annoying, remember that!

Will: ok

Amanda: WHAT?!

Vegeta: And there not afraid to kick your ass either, let's get outa here Will *flies off*

Will: OK! *flies off*

Nick: The food??

Amanda; You love food more then me!!

Nick: Aww you know that's not true baby! Well, it's a lot tastyer then your

Amanda: Alright get inside!

Billy: *sigh* even though it was only a day I missed this place, and not being able to meet up with dad in the other world sucked, but im glad I get to see him now.

Nick: Billy, My son……lets pig out tonight!

Billy: Heh, ok…sadly this is about the only time I've truly smiled in years…

Nick: Hey…don't worry so much Billy, I'm way stronger now than I was the time I fought Freiza...

Billy: Who?

Nick; before your time kid

Billy: Oh, ok

Amanda: Its ready..

Nick: two hundred meals already?!

Amanda: No, three meals, one for me, you and Billy..

Nick: ….do I get seconds?

Amanda: *sigh*

*and so the night went on…and the next day*...*boom!!*

Nick: *wakes up* Huh?? What was that??

Billy: *who is decide Nick, wakes up to* It's the androids!!

Nick: Sweet! Billy you help mom with breakfast, this is my battle!

Billy: Dad I don't know if you'll be able to handle it…

Nick; Billy, how well did you fare against the androids?

Billy: Well, ok I guess...but there was no way to tell if they went all out of not!!

Nick: Just go help her ill be back, with a victory =)

Billy: Well, be safe dad

Nick: I will. *flies out the window*

Billy: *sigh* thank you dad…if anyone's gona save us…its you…

*a short while later*

Nick: Ahh hello there!

Android 17: Hey who are you? You look like that other spiky haired kid we killed yesterday!

Nick; My names Nick! And I assume you're the android who killed my son?

Android 18: He was your son? So this whole time you had your son fight for you?

Nick: Well not exactly, but it's the end of the road you two, you have caused to much destruction and I can't let the despair go on any longer, so if you don't mind I'm just going to have to kill you.

Android 17: HA-ha! Oh really? And how do you propose to do that?

Nick; Like this *powers up to Super saiyen two*

Android 18: The yellow haired trick again..but this time hes all staticy…

Android 17: ill take care of him, don't worry stay out of it 18.

Android 18: Whatever

Nick: Let's do this

Android 17: *charges for Nick*

Nick: *bashes in the stomach mad hard*

Android 17: uugh!! What the…

Android 18: Ahh! 17! *goes to attack Nick*

Nick: Oh so it's your turn? *kicks in the face*

Android 18: *hits the ground*

Android 17: 18 this guy's different then the other one! He's so powerful!!

Nick: Yes, now the two of you are powerless, it's a shame, you would have made good allies, see ya *blasts them both*

Androids: Ahh!! *both explode*

Nick; and that takes care of that…

*voice* Will…Will….wake up!!

Will: HUH?!

Amanda: What happened you were rolling in bed all tense then all exited.

Will: WHAT?! You mean that was all a dream?!

Amanda: Uhh..i guess so…

Will: DAMN IT!!!!! Nick killed the Androids!!! HE did!!!

Amanda: Nick is dead Will…

Will: ….

Episode 8: The Mistake

Will: Damn it, how could that just have been a dream!?

Amanda: Well, you want the androids dead don't you? So I'm sure that's all your unconscious thoughts think about the defeat of the androids..

Will: But, Nick did have a dragon ball didn't he?

Amanda: Well, yes, he did

Will: Then isn't a wish actually possible?

Amanda: Wish? What are you babbling on about?

Will: Yes..Yes…it all makes sense now! I remember!!

Amanda: Remember what?

Will: Yes, it's all clear to me now! Billy is trying to communicate to me in my sleep from the other world!!

*Back in other world*

Nick: Hey Billy what's he babbling on about?

Billy: I have no idea..

Nick: Billy, listen to me! You have a fire in your heart, the blood of a saiyen running through your veins, the power you posses, I gave you this, such a waste!

Billy: Hey that's not nice!!

Nick: Well its true, I mean, honestly, if I didn't have that stupid virus, and if Vegeta was even a part of this series, the androids would be dead!

Vegeta: I AM a part of this series idiot!!

Nick: Oh yeah, how did you die??!!

Vegeta: How should I know? I'm your favorite character and I'm dead and you don't even know why, real nice Kakarot!

Nick: Don't call me such a horrible name, my names Vegeta!

Vegeta: Wait a minute…YOU ARE VEGETA!!!!

Nick: Huh??

Vegeta: In episode I forget Freiza called you Vegeta!!

Nick: Holy crap I forgot!! I completely messed up this story!!!!

Billy: Nice goin dad .

Nick: Well it's not like any of the ingrates reading this didn't point it out! Honestly…

Vegeta: More importantly let's see what Will's gona do now..

Nick: But, he can't be your son!

Vegeta: What difference does it make now I'm here you messed up we continue the story!

Nick: …

*back on earth*

Will: Well, so, since there really is a dragon ball, they should have hidden powers within them right?

Amanda: I guess so, how would I know, I just kept it as a memory of my beloved husband…

Will: Well, I need it

Amanda: For what?

Will: I just told you in the last episode!

Amanda: It was all in your head idiot how the hell would I know what the hell you're talking about?!

Will: Well, you're right, I am an idiot, a brainless buffoon, just like the real me

Amanda: Real you?

Will: Never mind, now then, I need to get the dragon radar..

Amanda: Radar?

Will; It was all in my dream

Amanda: Your impossible Will, how are you just gona assume all of this is real just by a simple dream?

Will: Well I'm not completely sure it exists, but then again, why else would there be a orange sphere? Just for decoration? And if I'm right there will be other orange spheres!

Amanda: Are there two of them?

Will: Why would there be two balls? …

Amanda: Lol, never mind, now go, Willis, and don't let me down!

Will: I won't!! *Flies to Jenna's house* …..Hmm…if I'm not mistaking it should be in a little trap door, just like in my dream, and sure enough, there it is! It's amazing…*levitates down the trap door* …holy crap, it's just like in the dream, there's the box of porn, and the car thing, and the bookshelf, and sure enough there's the dragon radar!! *picks it up* this is freakishly weird, but, whatever *clicks it on* *twick..Beep…Beep..Beep* wow, look, just like in the dream there are other spheres!! Hmm…this isn't another dream is it?! *pinches cheek* oow!! Yup it's the real thing this time..*flies off to collect all seven dragon balls* ….alright I got six, just need the seventh, and that would be, the seventh star ball! Hmm, it should be to the north, somewhere, I forget! Anyway, here I go *flies to the location* …Hmm…it should be in the water…hey..i just realized something..i didn't run into that idiot attacking that little girl for her goods this time! I guess that was a little stupid thing my dream decided to add, but anyway, I gota get that dragon ball, so, where is it…hmm…ahh I see it shining in the water just like before…sweet, now all I gota do is see if there really is a dragon that grants wishes…

*Will flies back to Amanda's house*

Will: Look Amanda I collected all seven!

Amanda: That's great Will, now; let's see this "mystical" dragon thing you're so worked up about.

Will: You said the same thing in my dream, as your eyes bulged open at the summoning of the great beast within the brinks of the dragon balls.

Amanda: That was a pretty good sentence; you should be a writer Will!

Will: Not me…maybe..Him…

Amanda: Him? Who's him?

Will: The one that controls my every move! Now, let's get started!

Amanda: well, shoot.

Will: Arise…SHENRON!!!

*The dragon balls glow brightly and reveal's the mystical dragon, Shenron!*

Shenron: WHY HAVE YOU AWAKEND ME?

Will: You grant wishes right?

Shenron: NO I GIVE YOU HOOKERS TO TOY WITH, OR COURCE I GRANT WISHES!!

Will: I liked the sound of the first option better, but anyway, Shenron! Can you bring back the lives of Vegeta, Nick, and Billy?!

Shenron: WELL, FOR ONE, VEGETA AND NICK ARE THE SAME PERSON, AS FOR BILLY, HE CAN COME BACK, BUT, IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BE BROUGHT BACK, YOU HAVE TO PICK ONE!

Will: One?! But but but, in my dream you could bring back as many people as I wanted!

Shenron; WELL THIS ISNT YOUR DREAM NOW IS IT?!

Will: But then that means that once we actually do beat them we can't wish anyone back to life once we beat them..*sigh* well, I guess the human race is just gona have to re-adapt or whatever to the lack of humans left and accept that we have to take a new leaf and create more of us to re build our race.

Shenron: THIS IS ALL VERY INTRESTING AND I'm ENJOYING THE FRESH AIR, BUT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A WISH OR NOT?!

Will: Umm, just a second please! Amanda, who should I bring to life?!

Amanda: Don't ask me! Who do you think would handle the androids the best?

Will: I..don't…know…

Announcer: Will Will revive Billy, Nick, or Vegeta?? Even if there the same person, but still, find out next time, on-

Will: Wait a minute, then who the hell is my father?!

Announcer: How the hell should I know? Stay tuned!

Episode 9: Super Saiyen Two?!

Will: Ugh its hopeless who should I bring back?!?!

Amanda: Well, I'd really like to see Billy again…but I wana see Nick as well..

Will: Shenron! I know that you can't bring back two people, but, can you bring back Nick and Billy anyway?

Shenron: UMM…NO…

Will: Damn it!! Am I allowed to wish for two more wishes?

Shenron: NO ONE EVER HAD THE BRAIN TO WISH FOR THAT, YES, YOU CAN WISH FOR TWO MORE WISHES!

Will: Really?!

Shenron: NO

Will; You stupid dragon don't do that!!

Shenron: HAHAHA! ITS MY ONLY HUMER IN A THOUSAND YEARS LET ME ENJOY IT

Will: Damn dragon all mystical and whatnot, ok, well, hmm let's think for a second Amanda, do you think they allow training in the other world?

Amanda: Yeah, probably, and I'm gona assume that Nick and Billy have been training together.

Will: Well, Billy didn't fare to well against the androids..Well, I miss Billy a lot, but, like in my dream, Nick beat the androids…right? So, maybe that's a sign to revive him instead…

Amanda: Hopefully he'll be enough…

Will: he advanced to super saiyen two...wait…that means…cant I ascend to super saiyen two?!

Amanda: Well you are a saiyen aren't you?

Will: Yeah!

Shenron: OK YOU HAVE KEPT ME WAITING LONG ENOUGH HAVE YOU A WISH OR NOT?

Will: hey, wait a sec, Shenron! I wish I had the power to defeat the androids!

Shenron: THAT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER TO GRANT!

Will: Why the hell not?!

Shenron: BECAUSE THERE ANDROIDS! THERE POWER CANNOT BE DETERMINED, THEREFOR I CANNOT GIVE YOU THE DESIRED POWER YOU SEEK BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW JUST HOW STRONG THEY ARE!

Will: Damn it, well, ok, let's just hope Nick is enough to stop them…Shenron! Revive the saiyen Nick!

Shenron: OH YES, I FORGOT TO MENCHIN, THOSE BROUGHT BACK CAN ONLY BE BACK FOR TWENTY FOUR HOURS! YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAREWELL…!

Will: WHAT?!

*teleport sound*

Nick: Huh? I'm alive?

Will: Nick!!

Amanda: Nick!! You're alive!!!

Nick: Yeah! Heh Heh…

Will: Nick! Do you think you have the power to take down the androids?!

Nick: tssk, no, I didn't train in other world I just chilled and looked at the hot babes on the beach.

Will: YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!

Nick: Lol! I'm just kidding! Of course I've been training! But...I don't know if it's enough, yet..

Will: Have you advanced to super saiyen two?

Nick: No…but that's a good idea thanks for bringing it up!

Will: …

Nick: Ok, Will is your name right?

Will: Yes…

Nick: Billy may have trained you, but now I take you under my wing, you will help me defeat the androids, you take one I'll take the other, therefore we must work together and be equal, understand?

Will: Not really…

Nick: Ugh your useless no wonder you can't defeat the androids!

Will: Hey!

Nick: Well whatever, but before we train, Amanda! Let's eat!

Amanda: Don't you have anything better to say to me..Nick…

Nick: Umm…

Will: *whispers* "I love you"

Nick: Oh! Umm, I love you Amanda!

Amanda: Oh my darling husband *kisses*

Nick: food now?

Amanda: You love food more than me!!

Nick: Well in certain occasions…

Will: Damn Nick this is why you can't have a gf in rl…

Nick: Hey hey! ….shut up!

Will: fine…

Amanda: Well what do you want tonight?

Nick: Well in other world I ate like a king but since were poor basterds ill settle for a bowl of rice...

Amanda: How many bowls of rice…

Nick: 50 or 60

Amanda: 50?!

Will: Better then 70, right?

Amanda: I suppose…

Nick: Hurry up about it!

Amanda: The other world made you rude…

Nick: Well what can I say? Now, while she's getting it ready, let's see what you can do Will!

Will: Right!

Announcer: Ahh finally, a battle! Will goes in for the attack, he goes to punch Nick in the face, however Nick blocks the attack and knees Will in the stomach! Will jumps backwards as Nick dashes up to him and left hand bashes his face, and then kicks him in the air!

Nick: Hey come on, what's wrong?

Will: Grr…*charges for Nick*

Announcer: Will goes to attack Nick again! Will delivers a punch and Nick moves his head leaving the blow to miss, then Nick with the right hand karate chops Will in the side leaving him to fall to the ground.

Nick: Come on, you can do better than that, Oh and here's a tip, when you fight, you cant battle with anger, the only time you should feel angry is when transforming, that's the rage, but when you battle, you need to have a clear head, otherwise you can't concentrate. When you fought the androids you were angry, and that left your mind in a big cloud, that's no way to fight! You have to stay calm and keep your focus!

Will: Right…*focuses for a second* …

Nick: Good, that's better, look I can even feel your power begin to raise…

Will: HA! *goes to charge for Nick once more*

Announcer: Ahh good Will may put up a good battle this time, Will strikes Nick with a kick to the right side Nick blocks and goes to left hand punch will in the face but Will smacks the hand away and goes to punch Nick in the face, however Nick teleports behind Will and goes to Kick him in the back, however Will teleports as well upward and goes to two handed slam Nick in the head, however Nick puts both his hands up as well to block the attack, however Will with the right foot, and given the opportunity, kicks Nick in the face, then with the left goes to deliver another kick, but this time Nick drops to the ground so his head went under the kick, but then pushed up with his right hand and his head bashes Will in the face, then bashes Will in the stomach, spit emerges from his mouth, then Nick goes to punch him in the face but Will teleports to safety. Will charges Nick again with a kick to the stomach but Nick catches his leg and throws him into the air, this is followed by an energy blast! I can hear Will scream as it explodes in his face. Smoke emerges from his face and it's got black streaks on it, lol, poor Will. He looks a little mad. But I hear Nick say "keep your cool now". Will seems to calm a bit, then charges for Nick again, Will delivers a kick to Nick's face, but what he didn't know was it was allowed, feeling confident he goes to bash Nick in the stomach, but Nick grabs his hand and knees him in the stomach, then the chin, flowed by another kick to the face! Will flies backwards and regains his balance on the ground. Will then prepares an attack…

Will: Finish…

Nick; Ahh a beam battle, ok then, kaaaaa…meee….haaaa….

Will: buster!!!

Nick: meha!!!

Announcer: And the two beams collide!! Nick's beam appears to be pushing farther than Will's!

Will: Damn it...I've been letting everyone down, everyone got killed, all because I'm too weak to protect everyone!! *Nick's beam grows closer to Will* damn it, why am I so weak?! Why?! NO!!! I've always let everyone down!! I can't let it go on!! *Nicks beam goes closer to Will, the beam is a few inches in front of Will* No…No more, I can't let them down again, that's enough!! *images form of the androids killing innocent people* all those people..i could have saved…all gone…all because I was to weak to save them, *tears* damn it…damn it all!!! No more!! I wont run away anymore, I wont hold back, I will get stronger I will kill the androids!!!!!! *the beam goes right up to Will and reduces his beam to a few centemeters long* AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a huge blast emerges from his hands making the kamehameha to incinerate!*

Nick: What the hell? *teleports out of the way*

*BOOOM!!!*

*twis twis twis *static**

Nick: Holy crap! Will…you…ascended!!

Will: the androids…will be killed…by MY hands!!! ….

Nick: …

Amanda: its ready guys!!!!

….

Episode 10: The Destruction Never Ends

Will: Now…I must go…and stop them…

Nick: Well that sounds like a good idea and all but let's eat first!

Will: You go ahead…ill take care of them..

Nick: Oh no you're not, not on an empty stomach! You will have no effect on them if you're hungry!

Will: *stomach growls* Well…maybe just a bowl…

Amanda: get your asses in here and eat!

Will: Yes ma'am!

*after a few bowls of rice*

Will: Its time…

Amanda: Time for what?

Will: For me to stop the androids!

Amanda: Well, good luck Will

Nick: I'm counting on you Will!

Will: Ok, Thanks Nick! Bye!

*Will flies out the window, and is headed for the androids, he long awaited to destroy*

Nick: Hey Amanda, do you have any condoms?

Amanda: =) Of course I do…

*meanwhile*

*explosion*

17: This just isn't fun anymore 18, we blew up pretty much everything already, when is the world gona re build things for us to destroy?

18: Who knows, and who cares

Will: haaaa!!! *kicks 17 in the face and he flies into a file of ruins*

18: Well well, it's you again, never thought I'd see your face again, but wait, this time your statecy, well, it doesn't matter, 17 will take care of you by himself.

Will: Bring it on…

17: You insolent fool you ripped my favorite shirt!

Will: …

Announcer: Oh a battle is about to take place! I find it amazing I'm still alive to be honest…anyway, 17 goes to attack Will, however Will blocks the attack and bashes 17 in the face! 17 hits the ground!

17: Ahh, what the hell was that?! Last time we fought you your attacks were nothing to us!

18: Honestly, ugh, let a lady do it *charges for Will*

Announcer: Oh ho ho, we got 18 now going in for the kill! She goes to knee will in the stomach, but Will pushes her leg down, and then elbows her in the face followed by a left hand punch to the face leaving her to fall on top of 17!

18: Ahh! This guy really did improve!

Will: Say goodbye androids!!! Haaaaaaaa….*prepares a burning attack*

17: Ahh no!

Will: Burning attack!! *throws the beam at the two androids*

17 + 18: It can't be!! Ahh!!

*explosion*….*smoke emits from the ground*

Will: Huh? What the hell?

*A figure appears in front of the two androids, and it looks damaged*

Will: Hey, what the hell?! Who are you?!

?: Thank you for damaging the androids for me Will, but I will take care of them now.

Will: What? What do you mean?! What are you?!

*the smoke fades away revealing a being with a long tail and green skin*

?: Haa!! *sticks tail into android 17*

17: What the hell are you doing?! Ahh!!

?: *Absorbs android 17, then his figure begins to change*

Will: ah!! What are you doing?!

?: hahahahahahaha!!! *a bright light emits from the evil being, then it begins to fade, revealing a even bigger monster, with a thicker tail, and an ugly ass face*

Will: I don't know what you're doing but whatever it is stop!

?: I'm just trying to help you Will, the androids cannot be destroyed by energy blasts, that's why I'm here, if I absorb them, they can't spread fear and destruction across the planet!

Will: Is that really true?

?: Indeed it is…*Absorbs 18* ….*the mysterious figure begins to change once again into a smaller but not as ugly figure* Yes! Yes! At last!!

Will: Umm…ok then…thank you…

?: Muhahahahaha! Foolish boy, I can't believe you fell for that trickery!

Will: Huh?!

Marc: Well I guess I should reveal who I am considering I'm about to blow this planet to kingdom come anyway! My name is Marc, I was another android created by Dr. Gero.

Will: Dr. Gero?! *thinks to self* I remember seeing him in one of my mom's science magazines! He's the creator of those basterds?!

Marc: My objective was to find, and absorb the two androids 17 and 18! Hyahahaha! Look at my new look! Much better than before wouldn't you say?

Will; You monster!! I just gained the strength to kill those things and all of a sudden you come over and absorb them?!

Marc: Well yeah, thank you, just remember, I can destroy this planet whenever I see fit, and just thing, it's all your fault! Hyahahahaha!

Will: No! Damn you! *charges for Marc*

Marc: Don't get to cocky, just because you're a super saiyen two doesn't mean you have the power to destroy me! In this world my power is invincible! It will take more than a measly super saiyen two to damage my perfect body!

Will: What?! Why isn't it enough!? It doesn't make sense!

Marc: Dr. Gero gave me something, a flower, that flower gave me immortality!

Will: What?! A flower?! What are you a homo?!

Marc: Yes, I show my true colors to you Will, considering you're the only one left to tell, and I must say you look pretty promising!

Will; Ugh you stupid android! Be homo somewhere else!

Marc: Aww come on, I know you'll like it, I'm gentle.

Will: No!! FINISH BUSTER!!!!!!!! *blasts Marc*

Marc: *Smoke flies off his body* Like I said, perfection, and by the way, the force of that blast is is exactly the force of-

Will; Shut up I don't wana know now shut up and leave the earth you don't belong hear the planet belongs to human not androids if you wana live hear then be hear but don't go destroying innocent lives just for the sheer pleasure of doing it!! How can you sleep at night knowing you're a killer?! Nothing but a murderer! You raise Cain and then smile as you watch the fires burn throughout the city! You laugh in the faces of those that suffer! You enjoy the blood of your fallen victims and laugh at the people who lost their friends or parents in a blast! Do you know how depressing that is?!!! You damn androids!!! Why does my life have to be this way?! Why are you doing this?!?!? Why must you spread so much fear and hurt?! Why must you let us live this way?!?!?! Why the hell can't you damn machines just live hear peacefully and help the planet out?! Why must you create so much destruction?!?!?! Damn you!! Damn all of your kind to hell!!!

Marc: *sniffle* that wasn't a very nice thing to say to me…I'm sad now…I don't love you anymore!

Will: …

Marc: The reason we androids destroy is because Dr. Gero created us to do so

Will: But why?! Why do you take orders from a madman like that?!

Marc: he gave me perfection, he gave me life, and now, in return, I shall grant him his wish of world domination! Hahahahahaha!! *flies off*

Will: *falls to knees and bashes the ground* Damn it!! I finally have the ability to kill them, then my dream is just shattered!! Why?! Damn it all why?!?! ….*flies home*

….

Episode 11: Fusion?!

*Will arrives home*

Nick: Ahh, Will! Howed it go?!

Will: I killed the androids, but, I fear now all hope is lost for us…

Nick: Whatcha mean Will? What's going on?

Will: I managed to kill the androids, but, this monster tricked me into believing he was a good guy and he absorbed the androids, however, even though he said he was an android as well, I could feel his power…deep down..i knew I couldn't handle it..

Nick: Will…I have something to tell you..

Will: Huh?

Nick: I lied, I am a super saiyen two..

Will: What? Why the hell do you bring this up now?!

Nick: Because I know how much this meant to you!

Will: What the hell does that supposed to mean?!

Nick; You've been trying to kill the androids for how long now? Two, three years? I know that you feeling like you could beat them yourself would give you great pleasure, but, then this happened, guess I was wrong…

Will: Nick…

Nick: Well, I can think of a way to kill this monster!

Will: Working together?

Nick: Exactly, but now as two of us!

Will: Huh?

Nick: We will fuse together!

Will: how the hell is that possible!?

Nick: I learned it in other world! You see, there is a race of people called the yardrats, this race of people have a lot of weird techniques, and I couldn't help but learn a few! One of the techniques they tought me was fusion! And it takes two, and fuses them together to create one powerful being! You however have to have the same power lvl and the same hight…

Will: What? Same height? But but but!! Kakarot is a little taller than Vegeta and they fused!!!

Nick: Well maybe Toriyama made a mistake ok?! Sheesh appreciate he even made the series!

Will: The series that makes us godly!

Nick: Now then, I'm pretty much a lot stronger then you, but, lets try it anyway!

Will: Hey how do you know your stronger than me?!

Nick: I will always be superior to you Will, in reality and story!

Will: Yes, I agree, I'm just a poor peasant that can't even lift a q-tip, but you Nick, your super Vegeta!

Nick: Yes, now then, the pose begins like this! Ok Will, we have to harmonize our spiritual energy's or it won't work…We also have to move in perfect sync , your posture has to bare mine

Will: What??

Nick: Don't worry, I'll show you, it's easy! It's a mix of a traditional fighting stance and water ballet.

Will: Ballet?! (Btw, I actually knew how to spell that word right without spell check!!)

Nick: Just watch for a second, it's easier to show you then to explain it. Now…fuuuu..think of two rivers that flow toward one another and become narrower and narrower the closer they get to one another. Sioooon…note the opposing position of knee and arms…haaa!! The two rivers converge at two single points; the points give way under the presser and the rivers flood into each other and become one.

Will: You're insane I'm not posing like that!!!

Nick: Come on, this is how it's done, there's no other way to fuse! (I stole all of this info from the movie fusion reborn)

Will: grr….fine…

Nick: Thanks Will, now, let's try it…

Will: Fine…

Nick + Will: fuuuu….siooooon…..

Amanda: hey what are you..omg! I knew this would happen!!! Nick!!! Remember how soft my tits are!!! Don't turn gay with Will!!!!

Nick: What?! Oh I mean HAA!!

Will; …Haa...

*tsyyyyyuuurrrrrrwwwww….*

?: I am neither Nick nor Will…hey I can't believe we didn't mess up…

Amanda: Wow, unbelievable I thought you were gay for a sec, but that would be silly!! Lol so, you two joined body's…what should we call you??

?: My name is….

Amanda: is….

*what could be the name of these two fused warriors? Will it be enough to stop the evil gay android Marc? Find out next time on…lol, oh what the hell you'd be pissed if I ended it here!*

*thinks for 10 minutes…*

….

Nickiam: I am Nickiam…

Amanda: Nickiam? Is that the best you can come up with??

Nickiam: Well idk hey lets make a vote! Everyone I send this episode to will tell me what they believe is the best name out of these, or if you have a better name lets hear it!! The names are: Willick, Williick, umm…Vegetiam, Willeta, umm that's all I got.

Amanda: All those names suck!

Nickiam: I know but what can I say? Ok screw the vote I'm Nickiam weather you like it or not! Anyway its time to go!

Amanda: Nickiam..be safe!!

Nickiam: I will! *flies off*

Amanda: You better be I can't take loosing another life!! Hey…wait a minute! Nick's gona go back to other world after today anyway!! Damn it!! *sigh* oh well…

Nickiam: Ok, so considering I took 10 minutes trying to figure out a name for myself, that means I only have 20 to beat Marc!! Oh great I better hurry!! ….Hmm…I feel a strong power level to the right, so, guess that must be where he is *flies to the right*

-Elsewhere-

Mark: Hmm…I sense a strong power level headed my way…who could it be….Will? No…someone's with him…but…that's impossible! (you know something? I hate spell check, see the word "who" up there? It wanted to change it to the word "that" I mean, what the hell?!)

Nickiam: Marc!!

Marc: Ahh hello, who the hell are you?

Nickiam: I am Nickiam, I am the fusion of Nick and Will, and considering were both super saiyen two, your in big trouble Marc!

Marc: Oh my, you two joined body's? Hmm, I'll be sure to join my-

Nickiam: don't you dare finish that sentence…

Marc: Aww why not? Hey, I hear that the fusion wears off in 30 minutes no?

Nickiam: Holy crap that means we have like five minutes left!! Ahh!! *charges for Marc*

Marc: Hmm, I can't fight him head on, so, if I hold out for five simple minuets then I can beat the hell out of them both sepretly!!

Nickiam: Don't underestimate me Marc! Ill beat the living gay outa you!

Marc: Impossible…*dodges a thrown punch* *backtracks*

Nickiam: Hyah!! *bashes marc in the face, then knees in the stomach, then slams him down with an elbow in the head!*

Marc: Ahh, you'll pay for that! Ahh you dirtied my pms pad!!

Nickiam: So that's what that thing is!!!

Marc; you'll pay for that! Pretty power up!! HAAAAAAA!!! *powers up with a pink aura*

Nickiam: Pink is the color of a man, but hot pink…

Marc: Now you see?! Now let's go!! Princess Power Plunder!!

Nickiam: What kind of attack is that!? Ahh!! *gets hit in the face with it*

Marc: Hahaha! I believe you have 3 minutes left!

Nickiam: What the hell was that? It was like…a thousand times more powerful than me! What the hell kind of move was that?! Were both super saiyen two damn it!!

Marc: Hyahahaha! My Princess Plunder attack not only deals damage but it gives the body a mental gash creating you to feel unstable, and now, as your fighting style begins to get more sloppy, I will turn a homo out of you! And then, I will do what I always intended to do…

Nickiam: What? What do you mean?!

Marc: I confess now, the only reason I wanted to do all this, get a outer shell to impress you was so I could…marry Will…

Nickiam: AHAHAHAHA!!! What?! No!! That's hilarious!!! Shut up Nick!! No really that's hilarious!! No its not I'm never gona marry that thing!!

Marc: *sniffle* Why not?! Am I not good enough for you?!

Nickiam: I'm not gay damn it!! And you're a machine of war!! Don't worry ill marry you Marc!! Shut up Nick that's not fare!! Aww come on Will! No!! *bashes self in the face* Oww!! What the hell Will! Damn it, it hurt me to! Hey wait a minute aren't we supposed to talk into twined with each other if were fused? How the hell should I know?!

Marc: Come on Will, ill do everything for you! Ill set up the wedding and all sorts of things! Ill be gentle if you want, don't worry!

Nickiam: No, you monster!! This is worse then the androids destruction!! It is? No!!! Huh?! *defuse*

Nick: Oh no!!

Will: Damn it!!

Marc: HAHAHAHA! Now I have you! You always fall for my tricks Will, now you're powerless!

Will: Nooo!!

Nick: So you're not gona marry him?

Marc: Oh, of course I am, that wasn't a joke.

Will: What the hell I'm not gona marry you!!!

Marc: Well it's either that or I blow this planet to kingdom come 3

Will; grrrr…

*Will will marry this strange indestructible creature? Find out next time! Lol, wills gona hate me for this XD*

Episode 12: The decision…

Will: How can I marry something that's not even human and is the same sex as me?!

Marc: I'm not really a guy to be honest I'm just a thing.

Will: Then go after someone else try Nick!

Nick; Trust me, he has .

Marc: Ahh the good old days, remember that time I said that freakishly long sick line to you?

Nick: Don't you dare bring that up you fucking pansy ass faggot!

Marc: *sniffle* we were always meant to be Nick!

Nick; Not a chance you basterd id have better luck with a sewer rat!

Marc: Well that's ok, now I have you Will!

Nick: Hey am I invited to the wedding?

Will: What?! I can't marry that thing!! Damn it!!

Marc: Well then ill just have to blow up the world then!

Will: Damn you!!

Nick: Will…do you want to marry Marc?

Will: NO!!!

Nick: Are you sure?

Will: Yes!!!

Nick: Well then, I'm with you all the way, ill kill Marc

Will: Huh?

Marc: No my former love, you can't!

Nick: Shut up marc you sorry excuse of a man!

Marc: You big Meany I'm gona destroy this planet and then the universe!!!

Nick: *powers to super saiyen two* Just try it you poor basterd.

Marc: UUGHH! Will! Why can't you just set your sexual tastes aside and marry me?!

Will: Because I already love someone! Her name is Manda! And I can't leave her hanging.

Marc: GRAHH! FINE!! I bet you have a small dick anyway!!

Will: You got that right!

Nick: *sigh* *charges for Marc*

Announcer: Oh ho ho! Finally! An epic battle! Nick bashes Marc in his homo ass face! Then sideways kicks him into a mountain, which explodes on contact! Marc flies up and out of the rubble and shoots pink little energy blast things! You know, the triangle for the PS2 kind! Nick smacks the puny homo blasts away! Then Nick teleports behind Marc and back kicks him in the head, then as Marc stagers forwards Nick teleports in the front of him and on the ground then pushes up and slams Marc in the stomach with the right hand!

Marc: AAHH...Nick…how can you do this to me? My love…

Nick: Don't start that bull crap with me!

Will: hey, wait a sec…how come we couldn't do this when we fused?!

Nick: Cuz I had YOU slowing me down!

Will: hey!!

Marc: Enough talk, I will marry Will weather you like it or not!! Now die Nick!! *prepares a big ass blast*

Nick: Huh? That looks like Freiza's death ball!! But bigger!!

Marc: HAHAHA! Dodge this and say goodbye earth! Catch this and say goodbye Nick! AHAHAHA! This is what happens when you don't like what's best for you!

Nick: What the hell's that supposed to mean?

Marc: *goes into the moment where trying to teach the readers a valuable lesson that would probably mean nothing in their daily lives* Nick…I know I'm gay…and that you're not…but…sometimes you have to put your differences aside…I know it's hard…but…realize something…it's like taking medicine…medicine makes you feel better, but pills aren't good for your liver…the best thing to do for a cold is just suffer through it…and us Nick…you and me…we would have made the perfect couple…considering how asking someone out leads to a failure.

Nick: Shut up! That was only one time ok?! There's always another!! One thing I learned from Will is to never give up! No matter how many times you fall down, you get up again! Never stop fighting! Don't stop until you completed your goal! I myself…damn it I didn't want this to be public because it doesn't relate to the story but what the hell? I've always had doubts about being a writer…I never thought I was good enough to do it…but that girl…the girl I wrote this story for, her name is Amanda! I'm sorry if your reading this Amanda but, …sometimes she gets on my nerves when she won't let me sleep after a hard long (no homo) day of work, it also affects me in the morning when I can barely walk and have to breath heavy just to take a freaken piss! But, Amanda, you helped me in weird ways, despite all of the torment you love putting me through, and me making all this for you, its all for you, sure I let others read it but you're the one I really wana make happy, hopefully you like reading these and don't just say you do . but still thanks to her and convincing me to write this it actually gave me confidence for my future!! I will be a great writer!! I will publish a book!! I will not be a hobo! Though that's always what I thought of myself as being in the future because I feel like I'm too stupid for the real world…but that's ok, thanks Amanda…for the confidence…you may not think you did anything…but you did…and I'll tell you what you how you helped me…it's because…you exist…you always complain about life and call me a liar when I say you make a difference in life! You do make a difference! This is the longest piece of shit I ever had! (Wow that sounded so wrong) Thank you Amanda, I love you! (as a friend)!

Will: *sniffle*

Marc: How very touching, but, still, we belong together!!!

Nick: *powers up more* you don't seem to get it do you? Just because something's better for you then the actual thing you want doesn't mean you have to take that rout! You take the rout that makes you happy because if you don't what's the point of being better if you're not happy about it?!

Marc: You threw this entire story off topic.

Nick: Oh right, where were we?

Marc: You were getting to the part where you offered me places for me and Wills wedding!

Nick; Oh yeah! Ok there's a place near…wait a minute…how dare you try to trick me out of saying some emotional stuff! I will never forgive you Marc! I don't care if that fag flower makes you invincible! Ill beat the hell out of you then blow you up then when there's nothing left of you I'll take the flower so you can't take it back then I'LL be invincible and blow you to oblivion!

Marc: Yeah? Just try it Mr. Believer of failure In the future!

Nick: Shut up you future whore!

Announcer: Oh it looks like the battles gona start again *blows nose* that was so touching! Anyway, Nick grabs Marc by the neck with the right hand then prepares a blast in the left, with the left he hand palms Marc right in the kisser!! Which the blast explodes sending Marc flying and colliding into the ground below! Marc slams into the ground hard but gets back up and dashes back up to Nick! Marc bashes Nick in the chin with his head then begins to barrage the defenseless Nick then two handed slams him as he bashes into the ground. Nick like Marc collides hard into the ground, but just the same as Marc, he doesn't give up, he charges up to Marc! Nick goes to kick Marc in the face but blocks with the left, then Marc goes to knee Nick in the stomach but Nick levitates to the left avoiding the knee and goes to backhand Marc in the neck but Marc Punches the hand out of the way and slams Nick in the head with his head! The phased Nick grabs his head because of the pain giving marc the opportunity for an attack! But not the best attack if you ask me! Again Marc goes to two handed slam Nick in the head but since his hands are on his head he puts then up and easily blocks it, then as Marc goes to gain his hit recovery Nick bashes Marc in the stomach then kicks him in the face with the left and Marc flies a little forward! The wind begins to blow, what a chilling battle this is! It can go either way!

Marc: I'm impressed Nick, hey wait a minute!? What happened to the death ball I powered up about to throw at you before the "emotional" speech?!

Nick: umm…whoops! I kind of forgot about that…

Marc: *sigh* another flaw to your writing skills, among the spelling and usage of words in correct places.

Nick: Hey hey! I think I use my words efficiently!

Marc; yes but you rely on spell check for every word over 6 letters!

Nick: Not true, I can spell letters! That's seven letters! And isn't that what spell check is for?!

Marc: Grr do not underestimate the power the human brain possesses!!

Nick: Well what's wrong with spell check?!

Marc: How dare you rely on such a process for your words!!

Nick: Well I use spell check for half the words you say to.

Marc: What?!?! *prepares a death ball*

Nick: You know what else I realized thanks to Amanda?

Marc: Shut up! You will not forget about my death ball again!! Eat this Nick!! *throws the death ball*

Nick: Ok heres something more powerful then the kamehameha which I learned from Vegeta!!

Will: Same person!

Nick: Shut up!! Final Flash!!!!

Marc: HUH?! What's this?! Where did he get the power to use the legendary god like final flash?!

Nick: because I am a legendary god!! I am Super Vegeta!!!! HAAAAA!!!!!  
Marc: grr…he's pushing my death ball away…

Nick: That's right Marc!! It ends here!!! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

-What happens now? Find out next time!!-

Marc: Marc my words Nick…I will marry Will if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!!!

Episode 13: Will marries Marc

Nick: Lol! Got ya! No you're not gona marry him XD!

Will: Asshole…

Nick: Hey cheer up at least I said "asshole" in the story so you can save your breath!

Will: Then what's this episode called??

Nick: umm….

Episode 13: A new hope

Nick: You will not take this planet! You will not marry my best friend! (Well one of anyway) Die you damn android!! *the final flash pierced through the death ball*

Marc: No! NO!! NOOO!!! *explodes*

*a little blue flower peddle falls*

Nick: Hey this must be the thing that made him invincible! *takes it*

Marc: *regenerates* How dare you take my indestructible flower!

Nick: Marc, You're an idiot!

Marc: That's not nice!! Why would you say that?!

Nick: This flower doesn't make you indestructible at all!

Marc: What?! How is that possible?!

Nick: If it did make you indestructible there would have been no way I could have blown you up in the first place!

Marc: but…that's…impossible…

Nick: Heh…Heh…Marc…you are a fool…I'm going to crush you…and throw you into the wind…!!

Marc: ?! …what's this little glittery stuff around me?!

Nick: it's…an energy serge…

Will: No Nick you can't!!! You'll die!!!

Nick: Thanks for your concern Will…But I'm already dead…

Will: …

Nick: well what are you waiting for get outa here Will!!

Will: Right!! *flies off*

Marc: This cant be!!! NOOOO!

Nick: HAA- huh?!

*Times up Nick you gota go back to other world!*

Nick: What!?!? *disappears*

….-a wind kicks up-….

Marc: i….did i….i…I won!! I defeated Nick!!! AHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

-elsewhere-

Will: *looks back* Huh? No explosion? No Nick? What happened?!

Marc: *teleports in front of Will* Hello…

Will: Its you!! Why are you still alive!? And wait a minute, why are you weaker now?

Marc: IDK!! The flower must have made me stronger somehow!!

Will: Which means…*evil smile* you're weaker than me now…

Marc: But but but were supposed to get married!!

Will: MARRY THIS!!!!!! *bashes Marc in the stomach then kicks him in the air*

Marc: NOO!! Honey don't!!

Will: heat dome!!!! *shoots a big ass blast upward which incinerates Marc!*

Marc: nooooo!!! Graaahhhhh!!!! *incinerates*

Will: it's…*laughs*…it's over…HAHAHAHAHA!!! I did it!!!! Yay!!! *flies back to Amanda's house to brag about his victory…his long awaited, deserved victory, but Will forgets one thing…Dr. Gero is still very much alive…

Episode 14- A Shattered Dream

Dr Gero: Blast that Will! He's destroyed my most fearsome creation!! Marc took me 3 years to build!! But now…I have this…*glances over at the master computer* yes, with this device, I shall defy all logic!! It's funny how I know all of this already and am just saying it out loud for the hell of it but whatever, with this device; I can create the ultimate killing machines in a more limited amount of time! You see, I built Marc from scratch, but this android, can be built with the help of the master computer! Reducing all time from 5 years to merely a single year!! Bwahahahahahaa!! Now then, the process begins…

…..

*With the defeat of Marc, all signs of androids are gone, and peace is slowly returning to the planet, just as Will wanted.*

Will: Ahh finally, I can sit back, and relax.

Amanda: Will get your ass up and train!

Will: Why?!

Amanda: What do you mean why?! Because if by some strange reason another android was secretly being planned to be made in maybe a year or so you can be ready for it!

Will: Aww come on! What are the chances of an android appearing in a year from now? Haha, you're a funny one Amanda!

Amanda: funny or not, anything is possible; now train you long haired pansy!

Will; Oh fine! *flies off to a mountain area somewhere*

Amanda: *sigh* kids, mothers always know bad things are gona happen…they just don't listen…*closes the front door*

….

Will: Damn it why do I still have to train? I'm tired, all I wana do is live a nice peaceful life android free, but, I guess it's not so bad, it's not like training the body is like reading a pointless story a kid decides to write for the hell of it! ….damn that was insulting to the writer….I'm sorry Nick! Anyway, hmm…that rocky mountain looks like a great thing to blow up!! …Finish Buster!! *blasts the mountain and it explodes* Ahh what fireworks, hey, ya know something? Judging by my strength, I think I should just get a career boxing! I'd be set for life!! I'd just stand there, take every punch, then just push them and they'd be out cold! Its genius! Well anyway time to progress in my training! *uses the multi form technique* (for those of you who don't know what that is its splitting the body into 2 of yourself, cutting your power lvl in half, but great to train with) Lets beat each other up Will!!

*so Will trained off camera for a year, when suddently..*

Dr Gero: Muahahahahahaha!! Finally, you are complete Android 25! Awaken my sleeping machine of destruction!!

Android 25: *red glaring eyes open, as left hand emerges from the sleeping pod which is hooked up to the master computer* ….greetings Dr, how are you?

Dr Gero: Good thanks, now, Android 25, I want you to destroy everyone!

Android 25: The names Angee, got it old man?

Dr Gero: What? How dare you call me old!! I'm only around 90 or so, you have no right!! And another thing! Who gave you the right to name yourself Angee!? AND another thing!! I thought I got rid of the defective rudeness of my creations!!!

Angee: You talk to much, time to die *blows Dr Gero into oblivion*

Dr Gero: I created you!!! Ahh *disintegrates*

Angee: Now that he's taken care of, guess its time to complete my mission, ugh whyed he have to make my boobs so big? Guess he wanted me to be like the real life Angee! Damn I have nice legs! …oh, right, I gota kill things! *destroys the lab and flies off*

…

*Back in Amanda's house*

TV: Hey bill, how was your day? Not so good Jim…! Aww why not Bill, would you like to discuss it with me? No Jim, just leave me alone. But Bill..i…I love you…!

Will; Ugh I hate the homo channel, TV…honestly…who needs it?!

TV: We interrupt this program to say that the city we spent an entire year building was just destroyed.

Will; WHAT?!

Amanda: I told you! Shoulda listened to me Will, mothers always know best!

Will; Oh shut up Amanda; do you think I'm strong enough this time?! Where the hell are these things coming from?!

Amanda: There creater?

Will; Oh big help, well I'm gona investigate ill be back…

Amanda: Be safe Will…

Will; if I'm not back within 23 hours and 59 minutes, I died.

Amanda: *sets an alarm clock* ok!

Will: *flies to the destroyed city* …Oh wow, this is terrible! I even helped build this city!! How the hell could it just be demolished after all the time put into building it!? Damn androids, it's not fair!! *sigh* Life sucks…

Angee: Hey someone else that can fly?

Will; Huh?! Who the…are you that bloodthirsty android?!

Angee: Bloodthirsty? Nah I just blow things up for fun, blood makes me sick

Will: …I hate your kind!! You're all the same!! You're just like the Mexicans!! No one wants you!!

Angee: You would compare me with a Mexican? That's it I'm gona kick your ass.

Will; Bring it you red ribbon red neck.

Angee: You stole that from the Android 13 movie!!

Will: And you stole your tits from the real Angee now prepare to die bitch!! *charges for Angee*

Angee: Pathetic, I'm the soccer champion. *prepares an energy ball* *drops it, and kicks it at Will*

Will: Wtf?! *boom!*…ahh…*smoke comes off Will*

Angee: Ya like that one eh?

Will: shut up you Canadian android!

Angee: Shut up; I'll send a kangaroo after you!

Will: Isn't that Australia?

Angee: Oh yea, well, umm, wtf does Canada have?

Will: Bad word usage?

Angee: yes! I mean no! Damn it eh!

Will: Ok then…*goes to bash Angee*

Angee: *moves head* to slow! *bashes Will in the stomach*

Will: Ahh what the hell?!

Angee: What's wrong?

Will: You're too large breasted for me, it throws my fighting skills off balance, damn you're so freaken hot! It's hard to hit someone like that!

Angee: How flattering, to bad your little compliment won't save you your life, you compared me with a Mexican, now, you're going to die!

Will: What's so bad about Mexicans?!

Angee: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yeah let's not go there, your funny, so as a reward, I'm going to spare you, for now, enjoy your last day to breath, because the next time we meet, I'm going to get a goal, and the goal is your face!!

Will: That made no sense..

Angee: Shut up its midnight and the writer is tired and doesn't wana finish this stupid episode tomorrow so deal with it!!! *flies away*

Will: How do I always manage to get away from someone that can kick my ass into nothingness by them just leaving? Hey!! I can go super saiyen two!! Duh!! Where is she?! ….damn I can't find her now…nor can I sense an android…*sigh* guess its time to go home…*flies back to Amanda's house*

*Well, it appears Will got his first sight of the Android! Much more powerful than he expected! What will Will do now? Find out next time, on, this pointless story I decided to write for Amanda who now hates me!*

Episode 15: Unexpected Request

*at Amanda's house*

Amanda: Ahh Will, welcome back, you've only been gone for 2 hours, so much for 23!

Will: Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing!

Amanda: Whatever, go rest or something I don't wana see your face right now.

Will: Why?!

Amanda: Because it scares small children.

Will: You stole that from a DBZ episode!

Amanda: Shut up and stop pointing it out Nick steals a lot of his stuff from DBZ, just like the entire plot, or summery, or whatever idfk the writer should know he wants to be a writer after all!

Will: I see…but Amanda what about dinner?!

Amanda: Go order some Chinese food or something.

Will: We live about 5 hours away from a city.

Amanda: Shut the hell up I said leave me alone! *slams the bedroom door*

Will: Damn…talk about PMS….anyway, guess I go to bed without dinner…*sigh* *walks into Gohan's old room and goes to sleep*

*the next day*

*a bird chirps in the distance, the wind begins to blow; a cool mountain breeze fills the room in which Will sleeps, when suddenly *BOOOM*!!!*

Will: Aww come on its 6AM!! *yawn* Damn android! *flies out the window* …oh crap not even breakfast…*sigh* fighting on an empty stomachs not good for ya, but what can you do? *picks up the speed*

*elsewhere*

Angee: Ahh nothing like wakening up bright and early to blow things up! But I'm tired of this for now; I'm gona soak myself in that pond! I need a bath! *strips and jumps in the pond* Ahh this feels great, even though I'm an android and can't feel anything!

*Will arrives at the half blown up city*

Will: This is horrible!! Where is that damn android?! Hey what's in that pond? *descends*

Angee: Huh? Oh it's you…

Will: *nose bleeds* ….must…not….be intimidated….by…outer beauty…

Angee: What's wrong? *Leaps out of the lake and on shore*

Will: Umm…I came at a wrong time…omg there huge!!

Angee: Whats huge? Oh these? *holds them*

Will: Umm…retreat!! *flies away*

Angee….weirdo…*puts closes on and flies away*

*meanwhile somewhere behind a large mountain*

Will: *pant pant pant* what the hell is wrong with me? It's an android!! With such giant…no…must not think that way…it's a ruthless killing machine on the inside!! I must NOT be intimidated by outer beauty…damn that bitch's a fox! Regardless, I must destroy her!! But how?! Damn my hormones!! How can I destroy something like that? It's an even bigger challenge then …ok never mind I won't go there… still… there has to be some way to beat her… wait a second…yes…in dragonball, when Nam, that poor Indian guy that weighed less than the real Angee, fought that chick, I forget her name, she stripped to set him off guard! So Nam closed his eyes! Then beat her! An awesome strategy! However, how can I fight something I can't see OR sense?! ….Maybe I can picture her as a Mexican!!! Yes!!!! It's perfect!!!! Angee, the Canadian Mexican!! Death to her!!! *flies off*

*So Will by some catastrophic (whatever that means) reason finds Angee*

Will: Now I shall destroy you….*drools*…big…..no wait, you're a Mexican! Die!!

Angee: Back with the calling me Mexican huh? You must really wana get bitch slapped!

Will: (Focus Will, if you don't pay attention to her over sized chest then you'll do fine…)*charges for Angee*

Angee: Hmph, fine, let's begin! *puts guard up*

Will: Ha!! *powers up to SS2*

Angee: What the hell was that?

Will: *attempts to hit Angee in the face*

Angee: *Smacks Wills hand down and it hits her chest*

Will: AHHH!! I didn't mean that!! I'm sorry!

Angee: Huh? What do you mean? So you attack me and don't mean to hit me?

Will: No what I mean is I didn't mean to touch them!!

Angee: You make it seem like I care, I'm an android!

Will: Then…I can touch them!?

Angee: Why do you want to?!

Will: I…erm…wana attack you…

Angee: Oh yeah well let's see if you CAN hit me you long haired pansy!

Will: You Canadian Mexican! *goes for a left kick*

Angee: *puts arm up to block* *slaps Will in the face*

Will: Ahh a slap?! What the hell kind of fighting move is that?!

Angee: it's called a bitch slap.

Will: Oh…right…

Announcer: Oh crap! Sorry I'm late! Sorry Nick don't fire me like you almost did in episode I forget! Anyway, Will goes to strike Angee…wow…what a giant chest…oh…right, umm, Angee puts her two hands in front of her softening the blow! Watch out for those sexy legs Will!! Angee left kicks Will in the side and he flies to the right*

Will; Ahh!! Damn it…you have some brolic legs….

Angee: I told you, I'm the soccer champion!!

Will: But you never played soccer before you were only created 2 days ago!! Or was it one? Damn I hate math!

Angee: Oh..well..umm…there's a logical explanation for that…

Will: Explain this! Buster Cannon!! *blasts Angee*

Angee: *blocks* …*blast explodes on Angee* …so you want an explanation for that? Pointless!

Will: but….but….but…I'm Super Saiyen two!

Angee: Super what?

Will: Ok well I guess ill teach you a thing or two about super saiyen's.

Angee: Oh no you don't! You're not wasting half an episode just powering up!

Will: To bad I'm explaining it anyway!

Angee; Oh fine, see if I care…

Announcer: Umm, hello?! You're supposed to fight!

Will: Shut up Announcer guy!

Announcer: ok…

Will: *powers down* what you see now is my normal state.

Angee: You mean long haired pansy?

Will: Shut up! *powers up to SS1* this is a super saiyen!

Angee: Spiky yellow haired pansy?

Will: Shut up!! And this…is…to go…even further…beyond!! …HAAAAAA!!! *powers up to SS2* …sorry that took so long.

Angee: What? That took 3 seconds!!

Will: Shut up!! SS2 doesn't take as much energy as ss3 ok?! This is what's known as a super saiyen two!

Angee: Staticy yellow haired pansy?

Will: Shut up!! *dashes to Angee*

Announcer: Finally, stupid pansy…anyway, Will goes to uppercut Angee in the chin! However Angee moves out of the way to the left, and knees Will in the stomach! Will angerly goes to punch Angee in the shoulder! But Angee teleports behind him and kicks Will in the back! And Will collides into the ground! *BOOM!!!* Rocks and dirt fly upward as dust comes up from the pansy's body! (Lol sorry Will, its fun calling you a pansy) Will stands up. And Angee descends to the ground in front of Will.

Will: Why do you damn machines cause so much pain? So much suffering? So much destruction?! So much-

Angee: Shut up Will! The only reason I do it is because I was created to do it!

Will: Can't you stop? Please?! Why so much pain…why?!

Angee: Fine, ill stop killing and destroying…

Will: Really?! Wait…why should I trust you?!

Angee: Because you're going to do me a favor in return.

Will: …What do you want?

Angee: To be human.

Will: What?! You already are human! You just have mechanical parts and explosives and stuff in you!

Angee: That's what I mean you dip! I wana be a pure human that actually has blood…

Will: But androids have blood! There not supposed to…but when piccolo fought Android 17 in DBZ he bled!

Angee: That could have just been a FUNimation mistake or something you dip!

Will: Well how the hell could I make you human?! My mom's dead! She was the greatest scientist!! Your kind killed her! So what can you say now?!

Angee: Make me human or say goodbye to everything you ever loved and cared about!

Will: I don't really have a choice do i?

Angee: Not really…

Will: Well at least help me think of a way to make you human!!

Angee: How the hell should I know?

Will: There might be a way….

Angee: Really? How?!

*What could Will be thinking of?! If you weren't a DBZ noob you'd already know the answer! Find out next time then!

Episode 16: Unexpected Decision

Will: I know just the thing! The dragon balls!

Angee: The dragons what?

Will: There are seven of them, and they can grant almost any wish!

Angee: That's awesome! You can make me human then!

Will: There's just one problem…

Angee: And what might that be?!

Will: Well, I used the dragon balls not too long ago, to use to wish someone back to life to help me defeat the last android, Marc.

Angee: So why can't you do it again?

Will: Once the dragon balls are used there scattered across the planet, and turn into stones, once a year is up, then they take their shape again, that's when we can collect them.

Angee: I have to wait an entire year? And once a year is up, do you know how long it would take to collect things that small in the entire planet?!

Will: Well, before YOUR kind killed my mother, she created something called a dragon radar, which can detect dragon balls.

Angee: I see, so once I wait a year, then I can have a wish granted?

Will: Exactly.

Angee: Well fine, after a year, ill come back, in the mean time, I'm gona blow stuff up.

Will: WHAT?!

Angee: LOL! You should see the look on your face, fine I won't, I gave you my word, ok?

Will: Your not as mean as the other androids…but that was still mean to say!

Angee: Just wanted to see your reaction…

Will: Oh wait a minuet…

Angee: what?

Will: I'm an idiot, I killed Marc a year ago!

Angee: *sigh* you're an idiot Will!

Will: hey hey it's HIS fault!!

Angee: Who's?

Will: The writer! He just remembered now!

Angee: Don't blame the writer for YOUR mistake!

Will: You know something…since the writer controls us all…that means he's the reason I'm living this hell!! Thanks a lot Nick!!

Nick: Don't mention it buddy!

Angee: Well if you think about it, if this didn't happen, there would be no point to the story!

Will: Whatever…I still don't like the idea of helping an android…

Angee: I'm not like other androids, I like destroying objects not people!

Will: Whatever, anyway, I'll get the dragon radar…

Angee: Why so gloomy?! Once I become human I won't have android strength which means you know for sure I won't be destroying anything!

Will: Hopefully…

*And so, Will and Angee go and get the dragon radar, and explore the planet for its balls…wow that did not sound right*

Angee: isn't that the seventh over there?

Will: Oh good you found it, now I can make you human and my hell will be over!

Angee: You know Nick could be an ass and just end the episode here.

Will: Nah it's to annoying sending three episodes a day rather than two.

Angee: Alrighty then.

Will: *places all 7 dragon balls together*…arise…shenron!!!

*you know the deal, do I really have to explain?! Ugh fine…the sky gets dark, thunder begins to roar! The wind franticly blows! The- *

Will: Shut up Nick! We know already! Gosh…

SHENRON: I SHALL GRANT ONE WISH…HEY…ITS YOU AGAIN….DAMN IT LET SOMEONE ELSE MAKE A WISH FOR ONCE!

Will: Sorry!! And, umm, Shenron! Can you make Angee a human?

Shenron: IT CANNOT BE DONE!

Will: Why not?!

Shenron: IT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER TO GRANT.

Angee: Will you DBZ noob! Krillin tried to do that to and it didn't work!!

Will: Oh yeah, I forgot, well Shenron, what can you do? I don't wana just remove her explosives like Krillin did I wana make this more interesting!

Shenron: THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN DO. HOWEVER, YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT!

Will: Uh oh, what is it?

Shenron: HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED FULL METEL ALCHEMIST?

Will: idk Will's not on MSN right now.

Shenron: WHAT COULD THAT PANSY BE DOING AT 10:33PM THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE THE COMPUTER? ANYWAY, TO GAIN SOMETHING, SOMETHING OF EQUAL VALUE MUST BE LOST.

Will: Which means…?

Shenron: WHAT I'm TRYING TO SAY IS, IN ORDER FOR ME TO MAKE ANGEE A HUMAN, I NEED A HUMAN LIFE WITH HUMAN BLOOD AND HUMAN ORGANS TO BE USED TO COMBINE HER WITH THIS HUMAN AND STUFF I DON'T KNOW I JUST GRANT IT!

Will: What?! That's completely different! You're supposed to be like a Philosophers stone Shenron!!

Shenron: WELL, AS YOU KNOW, WHEN AL USED IT TO REVIVE NINA HE STILL HAD TO SACREFICE A PORTION OF HIS ARMOUR, SO, ITS JUST A LIE, YOU STILL HAVE TO SACREFICE!

Will: But this is DBZ not FMA!!

Shenron: SHUT THE HELL UP I MAKE THE RULES GOT IT?

Will: …fine….if you need a human life…then I'll sacrifice myself…

Angee: No.

Will: No?

Angee: I'm not going to waste a life just for my benefit, removing explosives is good enough…

Will: Well, fine, Shenron, remove her explosives!

Shenron: YOU MAKE ME EXPLAIN ALL THAT THEN EVENTUALLY JUST DECIDE TO MAKE A SIMPLE WISH LIKE THAT?!

Will: Yeah, well, it fills more words on the paper!

Shenron: *SIGH* FINE, A SIMPLE MATTER…..YOUR WISH IS GRANTED…FAREWELL…*disappears into the dragonballs and they float in the hair and scatter across the globe*

Will: Umm Angee, why didn't you want to take my life to make you human?

Angee: Will….I…..it's no reason you should know! But…I found it really sweet of you to offer your life for me…I just can't take a life, didn't you notice no one really died? I just destroyed!

Will: Well, umm, what are you gona do now?

Angee: I don't know, there's nowhere for me to go.

Will: you're not gona destroy and kill anymore are you?!

Angee: Calm down you long haired pansy, I told you I gave that up, I made a promise!!

Will: Thank the lord…

Angee: And what will you do Will?

Will: Guess I'll just go home, I have to keep training though, in case something ELSE happens in a few years!

Angee: Like a pink indestructible monster?

Will: Yeah! But come on, what are the chances of that? Lol

Angee: Lol, ok well, see ya Will!

Will: Wait!

Angee: Yes?

Will: I…umm…nvm, just go

Angee: Right…well, see ya around I guess…*flies off* (oh he's so cute)

Will: ok bye… (She's a freaken fox!)

*It's been fun guys, there's the last episode, thanks for reading it, I love you all ^_^, Android saga, complete, next saga? If you weren't a DBZ noob you'd know.*

DBZ Special: Bored and Writing

Will: Hmm…you know something Amanda?

Amanda: You're madly in love with Angee?

Will: No not that…hey!! No I'm not!! How can I love an android!!??

Amanda: I wouldn't blame you, she's cute, large breasted, and nice legged.

Will: I know…hey you got me off topic!! Umm…well I heard from somewhere that there was another planet that contained dragonballs.

Amanda: Oh really? And where did you here information like that?

Will: I…umm…anyway, it's on the planet called Namek!

Amanda: I thought the Buu saga was next.

Will: This is a DBZ special it will all be on one episode!!

Amanda: I see, well, I guess you better get your stink ass up and find a way to this "Namek" place you're so worked up about.

Will: Right! *flies off*

Amanda: Be s- ahh what the hell he always comes back alive anyway…*closes the front door*

…

Will: Hmm, it seems I'll need a spaceship or something, I heard that mom worked for a lab called Capsule Corporation. I wonder if anyone in the area of west city ever worked there and could help me…though that's gona be a challenge because everyone prolly high tailed it outa there! There is a chance though…*gazes down at the poorly drawn houses* hey…what can I say? All DBZ specials are poorly drawn…especially that stupid DBZ movie that was a complete waste of time for me to watch! The graphics were horrible!! And the storyline of it was horrible, (Will!! Do you know which movie I mean? The one with the gas machines and Kakarot, Gohan, and piccolo went to destroy them?) Oh screw it, but yeah, ill test my luck down there *flies down* ….*opens a door* Hello?

Person: Oh no!! Stay back you beast!!

Will: Calm down, all the androids are gone or decided not to kill anymore…

Person: I see…well now…who might you be?

Will: My names William Monroe Briefs!

Person: WILLIAM?!?! Is that really you?!

Will: Umm…what?

Person: Oh my, the last time I saw you was when you were a baby…my have you grown!

Will: Umm…thank you…but umm…you wouldn't happen to be a scientist who used to work at Capsule Corp. would you?

Bob: Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Bob!

Will: Couldn't you be a friend Nick actually knows?

Andrew: Fine! My name is Andrew!! Happy?!

Will: Yes.

Andrew: Well what do you want? Yes I was a former Capsule Corp. scientist, that is, until it blew up…

Will: Sir, umm, I think I know of a way to fix all of this!

Andrew: Really? And how might you do that?

Will: There's a planet called Namek, and if I go to this planet, there are things there called dragon balls!

Andrew: The dragons what?

Will: Damn it I hate it when people say that!! There are SEVEN or them not TWO!! Anyway, I need built for me a rocket or something that can get me through space and to the planet Namek!!

Andrew; I see, well now, fine, I guess I could build you something, but I'll need a few things to build it

Will: Like what?

Andrew: Well the condense of the rocket of course!

Will: Which include?

Andrew: *sigh* and you call yourself a scientist's son…

Will: Just tell me what it includes!!

Andrew: Here is what I need: he fins of the rocket. This will go at the bottom of the rocket. The nozzle and pumps, which go in the bottom portion of the rocket. The oxidizer, which goes in the middle section of the rocket. The frame which is I think the outer shell of the rocket. Fuel, which goes in the top portion of the rocket. The guidance system, which goes directly under the nose cone. The nose cone, which is the pointy thing on top of the rocket, and last a payload system, which goes inside the nose cone.

Will: That's all the condense of the rocket?

Andrew: Well no there's more like the Engine and whatnot, but I have all those, all I need is what I said.

Will: Where the hell am I supposed to find half of those things?!

Andrew: I don't know, go figure it out!

Will: Ugh fine, I'll be back later then…*flies out of the house*and *crashes into Angee*

Angee: What the hell?! Oh it's you, hi Will

Will: Umm, hi, what are you doing here?

Angee: Well there's nothing I can do now but fly around and be bored…

Will: I see...hey, umm, I'm going to this planet called Namek, and I hear that there are another set of dragon balls there, so, wana come with me?

Angee: What's the difference between Nameks balls and Earths balls?

Will: Nameks balls are bigger!

Angee: Wow that sounded so wrong…

Will: Shut up, other than the size there stronger…

Angee: wow…

Will: What I'm trying to say is they have more power than the earth's dragon.

Angee: meaning?

Will: Well, the earth's dragon can only revive one person at a time, and only for one day! With Nameks dragon balls, I'm pretty sure they can be revived for keeps now! Plus, the dragon grants three wishes!

Angee: three? And if this dragon is stronger…

Will: Right, it means there's a slight chance I can make you human!

Angee: Well in that case, I'm goin with you!

Will: There's just one problem…

Angee; Great…I hate problems…what the hell is the problem this time?

Will: I need rocket parts!!

Angee: Oh that's no problem!

Will: You know where to get rocket parts!?

Angee: Yeah!! Unless…I accidently blew them up…

Will: …

Angee: But, hey, there's a chance I DIDN'T blow them up, right?!

Will: Hopefully you didn't…

Angee: Well I blew up the lab, but, under rocks and stuff, maybe there's a chance some stuff survived!

Will: Well hopefully they did, now let's go! *follows Angee*

*10 minutes later*

Angee: here it is.

Will: A rockslide….great…do you know how long its gona take to find the rocket parts?!

Angee: Well calm down and help me look the more time we waste the longer its gona be for us to get to Namek!

Will: Fine…

*And so, the search takes place*

Angee: Did you find anything yet?

Will: I don't even know what half these things look like…

Angee: Well, I know what they look like, *sigh* leave everything to me…what would you do without an android? Huh Will?

Will: I'd stop taking therapy…

Angee: I see, well, you at least know what the nose cone is right?

Will: The pointy thing on top of the rocket?

Angee: Very good! Now then, if you can find the outer parts of the rocket, I'll find the inner. Hey, did that guy that told you were to find the parts tell you anything interesting about rockets?

Will: No, just its parts.

Angee: Well, from the point above the engine, and the point below the nose cone, is called the propulsion system.

Will: And why do I care about rockets?

Angee: Because your gona ride in one?! I find rockets rather interesting!!

Will: Really now? Hummer me then…

Angee: The most vital component of any rocket is the propellant, which accounts for 90% to 95% of the rocket's total weight. A propellant consists of two elements, a fuel and an oxidant; engines that are based on the action-reaction principle and that use air instead of carrying their own oxidant are properly called jets. Propellants in use today include both liquefied gases, which are more powerful, and solid explosives, which are more reliable; the space shuttle's main engines use liquid propellant, while its boosters are solid-fuel rockets. The chemical energy of the propellants is released in the form of heat in the combustion chamber.

Will: ZzZz…

Angee: Wake the hell up!!

Will: Huh?! Oh umm, yea, I think I found the nose cone…

Angee: good job now let's find the rest…

*And so, a time later*

Angee: Woot there's the Nozzle!

Will: Finally, now let's get back to that guys house so he can have him build the rocket!!

Angee: Finally lets go…

Will: You know something, if this was an episode, this would be the perfect place to end it!!

Angee: Yeah to bad its not

Will: Oh well *flies to Andrew's house*

Angee: *follows*

*and a short time later*

Will: Hey Andrew! We found all the parts!

Andrew: I see, and who's th-…wow look at the size of her chest!!

Angee: …

Will: Yeah I know its huge right?

Angee: Would you two grow up?!?!

Will: Tell the writer that

Andrew: Anyway, I should have this rocket built in about a day, so you two rest up and come back in the morning!

Will: Ok, thanks a lot Andrew! *leaves the house*

Angee: Hey wait up! *follows Will*

Will: Huh?

Angee: I'm homeless!

Will: And?

Angee: And…what do you think and?

Will: Well umm, the house I'm currently living in isn't really mine, it was my best friend Billy's house and he lived with his mother…so I'm currently living with his mom!

Angee: I see…and what happened to Billy?

Will: …

Angee: oh…Will…I'm…I'm sorry for the pain my kind destroyed…

Will: *sigh* well, what's done can't be undone…

Angee: Exept with the help of the dragon balls!

Will: Yeah, true, so I guess what you've been trying to say is you wana sleep at my house?

Angee: Please?

Will: Well, will see what Amanda says…

Angee: Ok *follows Will to Amanda's house*

…

Will: Amanda, umm, I brought a guest…

Amanda: Ahh is this your little friend you fell in love with?

Will: AMANDA!!

Amanda: Damn Will you were right!! She has HUGE breasts!!

Will: …

Angee: Aww…Will you…like me?

Will: No…

Angee: oh…

Amanda: She wants you Will

Will: How would you know???

Amanda: I'm a girl ya know!

Will: Do you have to discuss this right in front of Angee?

Angee: Whatever, anyway, it's pretty late so I guess we should rest for tomorrow.

Will: Yeah I guess Amanda whats for dinner?! You made me go without dinner and breakfast!

Amanda: Rice and meatloaf…

Will: MEATLOAF?!

Amanda: take it or leave it!

Will: Sorry Amanda…

Angee: One reason why I enjoy the fact I'm an android, I don't have to eat!

Will: That's lucky, on some occasions…

Angee: I guess, anyway where's the bed I'm tired.

Will: Umm we only have two bed rooms…

Angee: oh…well I guess I have to sleep on the floor then.

Will: No that's ok I'll sleep on the floor…

Amanda: Ahh young love…id say you sleep in the same bed.

Will: *blushes*

Angee: *blushes*

Amanda: Androids blush?

Angee: I'm half human!!

Amanda: I see, well, go to bed then its upstairs to the left.

Angee: ok, night! *walks upstairs*

Will: Thanks for embarrassing me like that Amanda…

Amanda: No problem Will!

*and so the next day came, yes Angee and Will slept in bed together, willingly*

Will: *yawn* …*peeks at Angee* ….she's so cute when she's asleep…

Angee: Thanks

Will: What?!

Angee: Androids don't sleep moron, they just close their eyes and wait, it's like sleep, the human half sleeps, the android side powers down, but the android side keeps my senses on regardless.

Will: I see…

Angee: but, you're kind of cute to Will…

Will: Th…anks…

Angee: Isn't it about time we head for Andrews place?

Will: Right! Let me just go to the bathroom first!

Angee: Whatever…

*and so, Will takes a piss, then they go off to Andrews place*

Andrew: Ahh Will, hello.

Will: Hey Andrew, how's the rocket going?

Andrew: *yawn* that was the first all nighter I pulled in years, but, after a few more parts she'll be ready to go!

Will: Thanks Andrew!

Andrew: Don't sweat it, in the meantime, why don't you hand out with your little girlfriend!

Will: She's not my girlfriend!!

Angee: I'm not your friend?

Will: No you are, I'm saying you're not my girlfriend!

Angee: …so then I'm not a girl?

Will: You are!!

Angee: Make up your mind damn it am I a girl and your friend or not??

Will: Yes…you're my girlfr…iend I guess.

Angee: Ok, I was gona say, why do you hate me…sheesh

Will: Wow do you know the definition of girlfriend?

Angee: A friend that's a girl?

Will: Yes, but, it's like dating them…

Angee: I see, whatever, I really don't care..

Andrew: ok she's ready to fly!

Will: Wow it looks just like the one from the page I looked up for you to tell me the parts of the rocket!

Andrew: yes, yes, after all, I was a member of the great Capsule Corporation!

Will: Great now how do I make it fly I don't even know how to get to Namek!

Andrew: Go inside and push the big red button, then your set! Oh yeah, since I know how much you love training, I put a gravity mechanism in there, it goes up to five hundred times earths normal gravity!

Will: Five hundred? That's a little much don't you think?

Andrew: Who knows, now get in there and go, Namek will be a two week journey!

Will: What?! Two weeks!! Well umm can you call Amanda and tell her ill be gone for a while then?

Andrew: Phone Number?

Angee: I'll be inside the rocket…*steps in the rocket*….wow it's kind of cool in here, red tiles, it's kind of small to, but Whatcha gona do?

Will: Ok thanks bye Andrew! *steps in the rocket and closes front door* Ok Angee, let's get started, push that little red button!

Angee: ok *presses it*

*and so, the rocket takes off, on its journey to planet Namek*

Will: I'm bored…

Angee: Then train with the gravity machine!

Will: Good idea, let's start with one hundred times gravity! *pushes the 100g button* *the room shakes…as Will begins to feel heavier* ahh…this is kind of difficult.

Angee: I don't feel any difference…

Will: Well if I can go up to Super Saiyen two then let's try 200 times gravity!! *powers up to ss2* *pushes the two hundred g button* …ahh!! *collides into the floor*

Angee: Wow…this is kind of hard to walk in…

Will: Help Angee! Turn it to one fifty g!

Angee: Weakling, I could train in this if I wanted to!

Will: Well I'm not as strong as you!

Angee: This would be simple if Dr Gero didn't make my boobs so big, they were 30 pounds each as it was.

Will: O_O

Angee: Fine Ill turn it down to One fifty…*pushes the One hundred fifty g button*

Will: Thanks, I can train easily in this! Wana spar?

Angee: Ill tear you apart, but ok let's get started!

Announcer: Oh a battle's about to take place!!

Will: I leave earth and you still find a way to follow me?! How the hell can you stand in this room anyway?!

Announcer: umm well I umm, just fight you long haired pansy!

Will: Fine…

Announcer: Will goes to strike Angee in the face! But Angee moves her face to the left and goes to bitch slap Will! But Will does this thing I can't really explain where he thrusts his body downward to the left and pushes up with his left hand and he kicks Angee in the face!

Angee: Wow, you finally managed to hit me!

Will: Wow it's a miracle!

Angee: To bad it didn't hurt much!

Announcer: Ooh! Angee kicks Will upward in the face and because of the gravity, he had a hard fall!! Will stands up and Angee comes over and beats him up! Then knees him in the stomach hard!! Then bashes him to the right!! Followed by a teleported bash down to the rockets floor!! Will looks finished…

Will: *puts hand up*…I give up…*slams hand down on one fifty g room floor*

Angee: Weakling

Will: ooow…you're so freaken powerful…it's a good thing you became a good guy…

Angee: *smiles* you are strong though Will, if I had blood and energy loss like you did I prolly never would have been able to beat you. I was built; I never really had to train or anything like you do.

Will: Oww…well thanks, ugh…this is gona be a long two weeks…

*So instead of spending 15 pages about what they did for 14 days, they arrive at the planet Namek*

Will: Wow, I got a real good work out from that, I feel so light and weightless!! Wee!! *jumps mad high*

Angee: This is no time to be acting like a child, let's just find the dragon balls, make the wish, and get out of here.

Will: Right…sorry…

Namek: Who are you?

Will: Umm, my name is Will! And this is my friend Angee! Say hi Angee!

Namek: Pleased to meet you.

Angee: Whatever…

Namek: umm, yes well, what might you be doing on our planet?

Will: Well sir, I'm from a planet called earth.

Namek: Earth? Yes…i sensed great disturbances there…

Will: You mean you knew of the androids?

Namek: I guess I should explain, you do realize that the dragon balls originated on this planet right?

Will: I think so…

Namek: And you also know that the dragon balls were sent to earth many, many generations ago correct?

Will: Yes, what about it?

Namek: Have you heard of something called an epiphany?

Will: Umm let me ask myself on MSN …no he gave me the wrong definition, what the hell is an epiphany?

Namek: An epiphany is foreseeing the future. These epiphanies were written many generations ago. They were based on the horrors of earth. A Namek called Nail created these epiphanies, it's a written out structure of the future. And right now Will on MSN is calling me a dumb fuck, this was from the HISTORY channel you dick so shut the hell up and listen!!! Anyway, yea so this guy got a hold of the epiphanies, and decided to help the earth out. So he created what are known as the dragon balls, he created a sepret set for earth, the only problem was, we didn't have enough power to send all the power from the dragon from this planet, so when we sent it, the dragon's power weakened, but it was still able to make the trip.

Will: You could have just summand the dragon on this planet to destroy the creator of the androids so none of this would happen instead of go through all the trouble of giving us a weaker dragon!

Namek: umm…well….shut up be happy you got anything!! Anyway…so I suppose you're here to wish from our dragon to fix everything and revive people from your world huh? Miner problem…

Angee: More and more problems!! Ugh does it ever end?

Namek: If Will wasn't a DBZ noob, he'd know that Namekians don't believe in wishing people back to life, so you get to revive one person per wish.

Will: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angee: Well Will, who are you gona wish back? You have three people.

Will: No, wish one will be to fix earth and its cities, wish two will revive one person, and wish three will be to make you human…

Angee: No Will, revive two people, its ok.

Will: But Angee…isn't that what you want most?

Angee: I want you to be happy Will…

Namek: Ahh, young love.

Will: Angee. We may never get this chance again…

Angee: I told you already, it's ok Will, revive whoever my kind killed, it's my kinds fault all this happened, I can't be selfish now…

Will: But Angee, I…I love you…I want YOU to be happy…

Angee: I love you to Will…but what makes me happy is when YOU'RE happy…

Will: …

Angee: Hey! Man up you long haired pansy! I said make the damn wish got it?!

Will: Yes ma'am! Umm sir, may I use the dragon balls?

Namek: Sure here they are *places them on the ground*

Will: Wow those are some big balls!

Angee: Wow…

Namek: Yes…umm…well…make your wish…

?: I'd hate to interrupt, but I think that's MY wish your about to steal.

Will: Huh? Who the hell are you?

Cooler: My name is Cooler, I am Freiza's older brother…this is my father, Kind Cold, and these are my pointless henchmen, Salza, and this frog guy I forgot his name.

Will: I see, so all I have to do is kill you.

Cooler: Bring it on!

Will: Stay out of this Angee, these weaklings can barely handle me at Super Saiyen one.

Angee; have fun!

Will: *powers up to ss1* let's get started! *charges for Cooler*

Cooler: Salza! Frog guy! Attack!!

Salza: Yes my lord.

Frog guy: Sure!

Announcer: Ahh a battle! The frog guy goes to kick Will and Will easily blocks it! Salza comes in at the front and delivers a punch to Will's face! But Will Smacks the fist upwards and punches Salza in the stomach, then spin kicks the frog guy hard, and they both collide into the ground.

Will: That it?

Cooler: Impossible!!

Kind Cold: My I must say, you have some pretty pathetic henchmen.

Cooler: Grr…fine, you try to do better, father!

Kind Cold: Gladly. *goes after Will*

Announcer: Cold goes to attack Will!! Will dodge's every blow!! Then disappears!!

Kind Cold: Huh? Where did he go?

Will: *taps Kind Cold on the back*

Kind Cold: Oh hello.

Will: Now die! Finish buster!!!

Kind Cold: AHH!! *incinerates*

Will: Now your turn Cooler!

Cooler: No! Impossible!! *transforms into that fourth transformation thing*

Will: Wow, your power level raised by 500, now its 9500 million

Cooler: Ha! And what's yours?

Will: One Billion

Cooler: …you're bluffing….but that can't be…that's…OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!

Will: That's right, now you die, *bashes hand through Coolers stomach*

Cooler: Ahh!! What kind of DBZ fight ends in a single attack!?

Will: The one where Kakarot got the tiny power given to him by all his beaten into oblivion friends that made him so powerful he can kill Broly with a LEFT HANDED punch!

Cooler: I thought you liked the left hand better

Will: Nick does! And Kakarot isn't left handed! Now just die already *places other hand on coolers face and blows it off*

Angee: *yells* Good job Will! Now let's make this wish so we can end the episode already!

Will: Alright alright don't rush me!

Namek: Arise…Purunga!!

*the sky gets dark the-*

Will: WE KNOW NICK!!!

Porunga: YOU WHO HAVE SUMMEND ME, NAME YOUR WISHES FOR I WILL GRANT THREE.

Will: Ok umm, Shen- I mean Purunga! Can you restore earth to the way it was before!! Like, fix it and its citys and stuff.

Porunga: A SIMPLE TASK….OK ITS DONE NAME YOUR REMAINING TWO WISHES!!

Will: Angee, are you sure? I can make you human now if you want…

Angee: No Will, revive your closest friends or family…

Will: *sigh* Purunga! Can you revive the half human half Saiyen Billy who died at the hands of the androids?

Purunga: SURE WHY NOT….YOUR WISH IS GRANTED NAME YOUR REMAINING WISH!

Will: (Should I revive Nick or my Mom? …As much as I want mom back, I'd prefer it if Billy was happy…) Purunga! Can you revive the Saiyen Nick who died of a heart virus like 10 years ago or something!!

Purunga: ….YOUR THREE WISHES ARE GRANTED, FAREWELL!!! *dragonballs scatter*

Will: Thank you Purunga!!!

Angee: Time to go home?

Will: Yes…Thank you sir…thank you so much…

Namek: No problem, enjoy yourself you little youngsters!!

*And so Angee and Will take their two week journey back*

Will: Thanks Andrew!! You're the best!!! Here's your rocket! Bye!! *races to Amanda's house*

Angee: Hey wait up!!

Andrew; Umm…your welcome…

*Back at Amanda's house*

Will: *opens the door* Billy!!!

Billy: Will!!!

Nick: hey Will how ya doin?

Will: *tear*…you're back for good Billy…

Amanda: That's right…just in time for first grade…

Billy: First grade?!

Amanda: Your 20 and you're in first grade that's sad; too bad you missed school fighting the androids…

Billy: *sigh*

Nick: Aww come on Amanda! I never went to school!

Amanda: That explains why you don't even know how to spell menchin…

Nick: Hey hey, how the hell do you spell it anyway?!

Amanda: I don't know, if you don't how could I?!

Nick: Don't know, but I'm starving!

Amanda: Same Old Nick…

Will: …Angee…?

Angee: Huh?

Will: Will you marry me?

Angee: Sure.

Billy: =O

Nick: =O

Amanda: =O

Will: *blushes* love is awesome…

Angee: Yes it is…

*And so, Will and Angee get married…and peace is finally brought to the planet…for now…*

Will: Nick! What does the scouter say about how many words are in this DBZ special?!

Nick: it's over 4000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will: What 4000?!?! That's not even 9000 way to go Nick!

Nick: Hey hey leave me alone! Amanda makes the best rice!

Amanda: I know.

Will: *sigh*

*Thanks for reading guys!!*

Episode 17: A New Adventure

*And so, Will and Angee got naughty one day and created a child, which was named Sean*

Will: That was the best 2 minutes of my life…

Angee: You suck…

*5 years later*

Sean: Daddy I can count to 150 now!!

Will: Who the hell cares?!

Angee: Will!! That's your son!!

Will: Umm err, that's great Sean, now go pester mom.

Sean: Ok daddy, I love you

Will: I love you to Sean; you're my favorite little mistake

Sean: What?

Will: Never mind!

Sean: ok daddy…one…two…three…four…five…

Nick: What I'd like to know is how we all fit in this tiny excuse of a house!

Billy: Yes it is pretty small

Amanda: And you wait five years to discuss the matter?!

Nick: Well why not?

Amanda: Nick!! Get your ass to home depot!!

Nick: What?! NOOO!!!! Me and my big mouth…

Amanda: Now Nick!

Nick: But Amandaaaaa!!

Amanda: Do you want dinner tonight??

Nick: Yes…

Amanda: Then get moving!!

Nick: I don't know the first thing to buy there!!

Billy: I do dad!

Nick: Shut the hell up!!! Damn it Billy! You're not my son!!

Billy: What?!

Nick: That was my only ticket to not going!

Billy: oops

Amanda: Well Billy since you know you go to!

Billy: What?!

Sean: Mommy can we go to?

Angee: Sean, if I bring you to home depot, you'd never want to go again.

Sean: Why mommy?

Angee: It's a good experience; I guess we'll all go

Nick: What?! You guys are all noobs! Fine! *flies out the window*

Amanda: *sigh* that's what doors are for…

*And so, they begin their boring trip to home depot…*

Worker: Hello, what would you like today?

Nick: Where's the exit?

Worker: Huh?

Billy: Umm, don't mind him, we need a house extension, do you have anything in mind?

Worker: Ahh yes, come with me.

Nick: Come on can we hurry up I wana leave!

Billy: Dad, behave! Stop complaining!

Nick: But I hate home depot!!

Billy: Dad it's not gona take that long!

Worker: (Damn, and I thought the children were bad…)

Sean: Mommy look at the size of that big rectangle thing!!

Angee: That's called wood sweetheart

Sean: Wood…wood!! …Mommy look at that thing!! Can I climb on it!

Angee: No honey you'll hurt yourself…

Sean: Mommy I'm a little butterfly!!

Angee: SHUT THE HELL UP SEAN!!! (I bet you say that to Sean all the time huh Olivy?)

Sean: *sniffle*…

Will: Aww come here Sean! Look! That's a...what the hell is that?

Billy: It's called a cinderblock…

Nick: Are we gona waste the entire episode at home depot?

Billy: Well duh were gona waste episodes!

Nick: Why!!??

Billy: Because Toriyama wasted episodes in the Buu saga about Gohan going to High school.

Nick: Actually that was the Great Saiyaman saga.

Billy: Well umm-

Worker: Look this is the house extension place.

Nick: What? There's nothing in here!

Worker: Shut up Nick!! The writer has no idea how to extend a house! Here take this wood and this box of nails and this hammer and this saw and get to work!

Nick: All I need is the wood and the nails

Worker: Really? But, how are you to hammer the nails in?!

Nick: Ill push them in with my finger

Worker: …

Billy: Umm, sir, all we need is the wood and nails please

Worker: Well Alright here let me get the lifter machine thingy.

Nick: We have no use for such pitiful machines, *flies up high to a piece of wood and picks it up with two fingers*

Worker: What the hell?! W…who are you?!

Nick: I am Super Vegeta!

Worker: Oh, well that explains why you're so powerful!

Sean: Mommy when I grow up I wana be just like Nick

Angee: You wana be a couch potato that sits around and plays this boring low life game and writes pointless story's for a career that he questions having in the future and the feeling of being depressed for no real reason when that's not really his actually personality and has no life?

Sean: Yup!

Nick: …Well at least I'm not a sophista-MAH-cated couch potato!!

Billy: Shut up…

Nick: And that was very rude Angee

Angee: You wrote it not me…

Nick: Worker guy who I didn't give a name because you mean nothing to me, how many pieces of wood do I require?

Worker:…I don't know how much bigger do you want it?

Nick: I want it so that I could live comfortably with …how many people are there? Me, Billy, Will, Angee, Sean, and maid women.

Will: You mean Amanda…

Nick: Right, what did I say?

Worker: Well how many rooms are in your house?

Nick: One

Worker: ONE?!

Nick: Yeah, the little house I had in episode one.

Worker: …Yeah I'd say you should take the entire room of it's condense…

Nick: Ok how much money is that?

Worker: 15k

Nick: 15k?! I thought it would be more!!

Billy: Dad that's more then we make a year…

Nick: You poor basterds who am I living with here?

Billy: …

Nick: Ok how about this, worker guy…you shall give me everything in this room or I shall kill you where you stand…

Worker: …take it all…

Nick: Thanks! Let's build it Billy! I'll take the 170 pieces of wood you get the nails

Billy: Umm…ok dad…

*And so they leave home depot*

Will: Sean, don't be…too much like Nick when he gets older…

Sean: Ok daddy!

Nick: Amanda I'm back! And I got the wood!! *throws the wood to the floor and the ground shakes*

Amanda: Where the hell is the hammer and the saw and whatnot?!

Nick: I am Super Vegeta!

Amanda: Oh yeah, ok well get started then!

Nick: But Amanda…I don't wana…

Amanda: You will if you want dinner!

Nick: damn…

Amanda: Not even a ladder?!

Nick: I can fly…

Amanda: oh yeah, well have fun; I'm making your favorite just for this special occasion.

Nick: Yay!!

*And so miraculously Nick built a bigger house and enjoyed a hard earned fried Gohan (Japanese rice dis Episode 18: Trouble

Will: Is that the best title you could come up with?

Nick: Shut up you long haired pansy! Hey look didn't I do a good job on the house?

Will: Yes there's just one thing you forgot

Nick: What's that?!

Will: Furniture!

Nick: But I hate painting…

Will: Furniture is NOT a fancy word for painting!!

Nick: Oh, I knew that!

*voice from out of nowhere*

?: Attention all earthlings!!

Billy: Who is that dad?!

Nick: If you weren't a DBZ noob you would know!

?: Well you see earthlings, I need a bunch of really strong warriors to be bait to destroy my elite warriors in combat and hopefully enough they deal enough damage to you to awaken an evil pink fat beast called Majin Buu who will eat all your cake, so if you don't mind id say you come to my location in…damn it where is it again? Where's my gameboy when you need it?! Oh well its near BaBa's house I know that much, so, if you think you're up to the challenge come awaken this beast for me, thank you.

Nick: What?! If that pink monster eats all the cake, what will be left for me?!

Will: Cabbage and broccoli?

Nick: Never! We must find this guy, destroy his space ship, and go to a pastry shop and get the cake before he does!!

Will: Destroying the space ship would awaken Buu remember…

Nick: Oh yeah, well, let's go anyway I'm bored.

Billy: Do you think that's a good idea dad?

Nick: Come on! What do you thinks gona happen? He's gona kick our asses then all of a sudden become good then release the evil inside him and become another bad guy then the bad Buu wins and eats the good one and turns into this other killing mechanism then absorb people to become stronger then go inside him to release the good Buu then have him become more powerful instead of weaker and have to fight a battle that the earth can't handle? Come on Will your such a long haired pansy!

Will: …

Nick: Amanda were gona go get the earth in trouble see ya later!

Amanda: Have fun!

*And so, somehow or another Nick finds the space ship, the door opens, and they descend into the cold ship below*

Nick: Perfect spot to end an episode

Will: Yes but didn't you want it so that every episode exceeds at least 1k words?

Nick: Yeah you're right…for once, ok let's get started then!

*Nick, Billy, And Will's feet touch the bottom of the space ship floor*

Nick: Why didn't Angee wana come?

Will: Someone needs to take care of Sean!

Billy: Yeah dad, couldn't you have thought of that for yourself?

Nick: Who cares Sean's 5 he can take care of himself!!

Billy: Dad! A child can barely be responsible for themselves at 15!

Nick: My grandpa died when I was 4 and I'm still alive now! And quite well if you ask me!

Billy: Yes but you're an exception…

Nick: Really? How so?

Billy: Your-

*Door opens*

?: Greetings people, you three have so foolishly decided to challenge the stages of Babidi's ship?

Nick: Damn right we have!

Auzy: Well fine then, my name is Auzy, you are currently at stage one of the ship. You will be required to kill certain forces of men that appear at each stage, if you make it to the last floor, which I highly doubt, you will meet Babidi. The wizard who controls this operation, oh screw it lets just get started!

Will: Who gets to kill this looser first?

Auzy: looser?

Nick + Will + Billy: Rock..Paper…Scissors!!

Nick: Rock

Billy: Scissors

Will: Paper

Nick: Wow, you guys suck, you just go Will I really don't care.

Will: Yay! Good, now I can shut this guy up!

Auzy: How dare you mock me!! Haaa!! *charges for Will*

Will: *bashes his hand through Auzy's stomach* …Ok next stage

*floor of stage opens*

Nick: Damn Will, that's pretty good!

Billy: I barely saw your hand move!!

Nick: What?! Billy what the hell is wrong with you?!

Billy: Amanda's making me go to school and she won't let me train remember?

Nick: Oh yeah, I based this more on DBZ then I thought, very well then, let's go to the next floor then!

*And so, they descend into the next floor*

Nick: Its my turn!

Billy: Why dad?!

Nick: Because its my story, and besides, since you're the weakest one of the group, it only makes the perfect logical sense to match you up with the strongest opponent of the ships difficulty levels!

Billy: Yeah I guess your right!!

*The door opens…and what walks out…a red demon like guy*

Dabura: Welcome to stage two. Unfortunately you shall proceed no further, for I shall be your end!

Nick: Gtfo stage two!! You're supposed to be on stage three!!

Dabura: Yes, well, Babidi managed to find someone stronger then me…

Nick: Really? Who?

Dabura: You will find out after we commence wont we?

Nick: But you just said I'm gona loose.

Dabura: Oh, yes, well, then you'll never find out!!

Nick: You know as well as I do you stand no chance against me

Dabura: Fine, you want to play that way? Then fine, master Babidi, send us to a place where I can destroy this guy!!

Babidi: Fine, as long as you kill him…papara pa pa!!

*The universal balance begins to shape and fold, the room turns into a star looking thing as the four in the room are being transported into this unknown place, where could our hero's be heading to now? The universal balance stops revealing a rocky place with tall rocks high*

Dabura: Do you like it?

Nick: Hell no what the hell is this place?

Dabura: It's where I live!!

Nick: Well you might want to consider moving, because this place is horrible!!

Dabura: Fine let's get started then!!

*Would you look at that? Over 1k words, I just love doing that, wait tell the next episode to the fight!! Damn I'm evil =)*

Episode 19: The Great Battle

Will: You're an ass Nick…

Nick: Yeah I know, *blocks Dabura's punch*let's get started then!

Announcer: Yay! A battle that will be epic!! Nick throws a kick at Dabura and he blasts to the left, and regains his balance! Then Nick teleports in front of him, says "Hi" then uppercuts' Dabura in the chin! Which sends him upward! Then Nick charges upwards and back hands Dabura into the ground below!

Nick: Boooooooring, come on Dabura, give me all you have!

Dabura: Fine, if that's the way you want it, *powers up* let's get started then!

Nick: you're not going to yell for half the episode?

Dabura: Nah this makes it a lot more interesting

Nick: Yes but the yelling makes it more epic

Dabura: Let's just get started again shall we?

Nick: You're still not much of a match for me, but whatever.

Announcer: And there at it again!! Dabura charges at Nick and bashes him in the face!! Then goes to left hook him in the stomach! However Nick puts his hand in the way softening the blow! The shocked Dabura puts down his guard for a split second and Nick knees him hard in the stomach!! Then he kicks him to the left! Dabura regains balance and kicks up at Nick who was heading Dabura's way! A successful hit! Then he pulls out a sword literally out of nowhere and goes to cleave Nick's neck!! Gah!! It hit his neck!! He's finished!!! …hey wait…it was an after image!! I see that sap Dabura's face in a state of shock, and Nick taps on his shoulder and says "yoohoo" Dabura looks back and goes to slash, which Nick dodges, then he begins to franticly try slashing Nick however he dodges every blow! Finally he corners Nick and he slashes down! However Nick grabs the sword on the steel flat parts with both his hands! Nick you stole that from DBZ!! Anyway, Nick easily snaps the sword in half! Then as Dabura's sweat rolls down his demonic face Nick power bashes him in the stomach, then elbows him in the back to the hard floor below!

Nick: Oh come on, is that all you got?

Dabura: Grr…maybe if you had let me fight Billy instead I would have done better!

Nick: Well to bad this is my story, and I feel as if it is your time to die now!

Dabura: Ha! How can you manage that? Your blows aren't that bad!

Nick: I'm not even trying…

Dabura: …you bluff…

Nick: Did you see me power up once yet? Even in normal form?

Dabura: Oh crap…

Nick: That's right, you're finished, ahahahahaha!

Dabura: I surrender!! =(

Nick: I'm glad to see that you finally came to your senses but I'm still going to kill you!

Dabura: NO!!!

Nick: Yes, kamehamehaaaaa!! *blasts the big blue beam at the red beast*

Dabura: You know as well as I do Nick that red pwns blue!!

Nick: Yes, it does, but I can't help it, I'm not SS4 yet.

Dabura: Damn you Nick!!! *incinerates*

*final fantasy victory theme*

Nick: Yeah baby!

*floor opens*

Billy: Good job dad!

Will: Yeah way to go Nick!

Nick: Yes yes, sometimes I amaze even myself.

Billy: It's my turn now! Let's go!

Will: Right buddy!

*and so Nick, Will, and Billy descend into the next floor*

Nick: I wonder whose gona be our next opponent, your next Billy!

Billy: yeah, I just hope I'm nit to rusty!

Nick: I bet you will be

Billy: That's not nice!

Nick: I'm just messing with ya Billy!!

*The door opens, and what steps out is a huge, brolic, dude*

Nick: If you weren't a DBZ noob you'd know exactly who that is! Here's a hint! It starts with a B!!

Will: Broccoli?

Nick: yes…I mean no! It's Broly you noob!!

Will: I knew then I was just testing you

Nick: Right…go kick his ass Billy!

Billy: But…but…but…dad…what does the scouter say about his power lvl?!

Nick: I don't have one, but it's over 9,000,000,000 thousand!!!!!!!!

Billy: but that's over 9000!!!!!!

Nick: No duh Sherlock, now go kill him!

Billy: But my power levels only 8,999,999,999 thousand!!!

Nick: Ahh I'm sure you'll do fine!

Billy: Fine…*powers up to super saiyen*

Nick: Is that all you can do Billy? SS1?

Billy: Well I umm…

Nick: Noob, just go get him!

Billy: Right…

Broly: Insect! I'm going to crush all of you, and throw you into the wind!

Billy: Well bring it on then!

Announcer: *gasp* two battles in one episode?! That's unreal!

Nick: oh hey guess what guys?! I just spoke to myself about a speech I'm going to be doing for 10 minutes for gateway, and if I don't pass this I don't get to pass on to 10th grade, but I just nailed it!!

Billy: Good for you dad…

Broly: I will wait no longer, I will exterminate you all now! Hyahahahaha!!

Billy: lets go!

Announcer: Broly goes to strike Billy! Billy blocks, and has trouble in doing so, and Broly thrusts Billy with his fist right in the kisser! Billy falls to the ground hard, and Broly goes in for a slam but Billy rolls to the right and the fist crashes into the spaceship!

Nick: If the spaceship gets damaged doesn't it revive Buu?

Will: Don't look at me it's your story

Nick: Well no it doesn't, however it makes it a lot more epic!

Will: Whatever

Babidi: Broly! We need the ship intact so I'm going to send you guys to a nice place to destroy things! Papara papa!

*the map switches*

Broly: Ahh yes, so this is the place Babidi has chosen for your resting place?

Billy: Shut up you deep voiced scary sounding brolic lump of muscle!

Broly: Insect!!

Announcer: Broly goes in for another assault on Billy! Billy shoots a ki blast at the unfazed Broly and backtracks! Then Broly shoots one of his ki blasts! Which Billy dodges, then he goes up to Broly and sends a kick! Broly simply blocks and grabs him by the neck, then throws him into the ground and steps on him!! Broly laughs as the poor son of Nick is powerless and being crushed under this giant monster Broly!

Billy: AAAAAHHHH!!!

Broly: HYAHAHAHAHA!

Nick: Hey Billy want help?

Billy: n…aahh!!....no….HAAA! *powers up and Broly's foot comes off of Billy!

Announcer: Then Billy quickly regains his stance and begins power smashing Broly! Fist to the face! Then to the stomach! Then another knee in the stomach, then a slam down with the elbow, followed by a teleporting into the ground then a bashing of the elbow in the back! This is finished by a masenko!

Broly: *stands up* you have done nothing to me but dirtied my muscles!

Billy: …daaad!! I need help!!!!!

Nick: I knew you'd need help Billy, fine, but because of this you have to train more!

Billy: Ok dad…

Broly: Oh so you have foolishly come to challenge me now?

Nick: Broly, what does the scouter say about my power level?

Broly: Master Babidi I require a scouter that doesn't break until about a million more power level then mine

Babidi: ok fine, papara papa!

Broly: *clicks it*…..*explodes*

Broly: ….it's OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nick: *sigh* can't you just say I'm invincible?

Broly: I will destroy you regardless!!!!

Nick: I'll just end it quick, *powers up to SS3* Time to end your brolicness Broly! *bashes a fist into Broly then blasts him with a kamehameha which incinerates him!*

*The next door opens*

Will: Good job Nick let's go!

Nick: Hmm…

Will: What's wrong Nick?

Nick: Nothing lets go…

Will: Ok then

*and so, Nick, Billy, and Will descend into the fourth level*

Episode 20: Majin Billy?!

Will: This is simple! Woo!

Nick: Yeah I know!

Billy: I'm pretty useless huh?

Nick: Yes.

Billy: Thanks dad, you're always there for me

Nick: Aww, I'm kidding son, I know you would have done better if you didn't stop training for a mad long time!

Billy: Dad will you talk to mom about it for me?

Nick: Are you kidding? Husband's never win fights! That's like an ant vs. a dog!!

Billy: Right…

Babidi: Well umm fighters, I don't have any left to kill you…

Nick: Ha! You suck!

Babidi: But maybe I don't need one of my fighters! I will brainwash you Nick!

Nick: Hah! Go ahead and try it Babidi: you're too powerful for it! What about Will? No he's to strong to!! …Billy!! Papara papa!!

Billy: hig…waaahhh!!!

Nick: Ahh!! No!! Billy's too weak to be able to fight that off!!

Will: Billy no!! Don't let him take you!!

Billy: Get out of my head!! AAHH!!

Babidi: You belong to me now, and guess what else? Ill also raise your power so be grateful!

Billy: *gets an M on his head* …hahahahaha!!

Will: We've lost him to the other side!!

Nick: So what?

Will: What do you mean so what?

Nick: This is Billy were talking about, I am Super Vegeta!

Will: Yes this is true but do you know how much more his power level raised?!

Nick: Omg, it's finally over 9000!!!!!!!

Will: Nick, his power level was 8,999,999,999 one episode ago…

Nick: Oh yeah I forgot, well now its 80,999,999,999!

Will: Damn that's a good raise in power!

Billy: Dad, I shall destroy you!

Nick: AHAHAHAHA!! That was the funniest corny joke you ever made! Go back to school kid!

Billy: HAAA!! *goes to kick Nick*

Nick: *blocks* what was that?

Billy: hrryahh!! *bashes Nick in the face and he staggers then knees him in the stomach then blasts him with a big ki blast and he bashes into the ships wall*

Nick: Ahh, ok, maybe he's better than I thought! Ok Billy, ready for my SS1 transformation? *powers up*

Billy: I see dad, but now I can go SS2! *powers up further*

Nick: Wow Billy, amazing, your way stronger then Will now!!

Will: You assholes…

Babidi: How about a nice mountain area to commence your battle? Papara papa!!

*And so, you know the deal the place changes!!*

Announcer: Well guess I'll take over! Nick and Billy power up with incredible power! And Will stands there looking like a long haired pansy! And then, the battle gets under way!! Billy goes to power smash Nick! But Nick blocks the punch and goes in for a hard kick! Which Billy blocks and goes to knee Nick! A successful attack! Billy then goes to head butt Nick in the face! Nick loses his flight balance! Billy goes in for an extra attack but Nick digs his foot into his stomach!! Billy jumps backwards then goes to blast Nick with a ki blast! Nick disappears and appears behind him! Then Nick goes to back kick Billy in the head, which is successful! Then he goes in with the other foot! But Billy grabs the foot and slams Nick into the ground!! Nick jumps up and regains his balance only go find Billy going in for another attack!! Nick goes to punch Billy's punch!! *crash!!* Static forms around the two colliding fists! What power!! Ahh if you could see the look on that long hairs pansy's face, priceless! Anyway, wind begins to blow franticly around there awesome power!! There auras increase! The ground beneath them begins to crack and break!! Epic! Billy and Nick's power pushes them backwards! And what's left is a lightning bolt which lasts a good five seconds where there power collided!

Billy: kaaaaa…

Nick: Oh that's how it is huh? Meeeee….

Billy: Haaaaa….

Nick: meeeeeeeeee…..

Billy and Nick: HAAAAA!!!

Announcer: AAH!!! The two energy beams of pure power collide!! Good thing it's not on the ground or they woulda destroyed the earth by now!! Neither one of them is holding anything back!! The two beams then explode crashing Nick and Billy into the hard rocky ground below!

Nick: Ahh…what the hell, how can someone who hasn't trained for seven years get so good?

Billy: HAHAHA! What's wrong dad?

Nick: Huh…hey what was that?

Billy: What was what?

Nick: Don't act stupid Billy I know you felt it!

Billy: Oh you mean that huge power level all the way over there?

Nick: Yes while you've been beating the hell out of me, not that it hurt much, but while you've been hitting me I guess I fueled Majin Buu's tank!

Billy: But we weren't even fighting for over a minute!!

Nick: Shut up it's my story and I can't come up with any other attacks! The more I use now the more of a harder time ill have thinking of ways that we beat up Majin Buu!!

Billy: Who said anything about fighting Majin Buu?

Nick: I did!

Billy: Fine if you wana fight him then let's go just turn around and put your complete guard down to get a senzu bean, don't worry I won't bash you in the head, you can trust me dad!

Nick: Because I trust you so much I think ill do that! *turns around* With the two of us working together I'm sure- *gets bashed in the head*

Billy: Hah!

Nick: *staggers forward and looks back* you basterd!!!!

Billy: What?!

Nick: That's the last time I trust my own son!! Oww that really hurt!!

Billy: You were supposed to be knocked out!!

Nick: DBZ noob, Kakarot didn't…oh nvm, well, this is MY story!!

Billy: *sigh* Well whatever let's just go, come on Will

Will: …right, ok…

*and so the three fly to fight the evil Majin Buu*

Babidi: Ok ok calm down ill get you something to eat just don't eat me!!!

Buu: Should I make you cookie or ice-cream?

Babidi: AAHH!! Don't taste good!! There's a candy shop in the city just don't eat me!!

Buu: Candy?? Yay!! Candy, Buu, candy, eat, candy, Buu, candy, eat

Babidi: Yes, yes, now, you must listen to me because I am your lord and master!

Buu: My ass…

Babidi; What?! Buu doesn't talk that way!!

Buu: Me no like you! POW POW POW OWW OWW OWW!!

Babidi: What?

Buu: POW!! *bashes Babidi and his head flies off and collies into the floor and roll's away* Now no green thingy with big eyes can tell Buu what to do!

Nick: Hey are you Majin Buu?

Buu: Who are you? You fight with Buu?

Nick: Yeah, I hope its fun!

Billy: I'll fight him dad!

Nick: Hey why can't we all fight together?

Billy: Because the writer is bad enough at writing even single battles!

Nick: Shut up!

*over 1k words next ep!!*

Episode 21: Farewell

Billy: Let's go then!

Buu: You fight with Buu? OK!! POW POW POW!! OW OW OW!!

Billy: You're nothing but a fool!

Buu: What you say to Buu? No one make fun of Buu!! POW POW POW!!!

Billy: *powers up* haaa!! *charges up to Buu and bashes him into the face*!

Announcer: Yay Billy's gona beat up Buu!! Billy just slammed that thing in the face! Then he kicks it into the stomach!! Then he with the other leg kicks really hard into the monsters face as it flies! Then he teleports under it and within a blast in his hand he smacks Buu upward and having the ki in his hand doing so more damage! Then he two handed slams the monster down! Then it collides into the floor! Then Billy charges a big ass Kamehameha! And he blasts it into the beast! Leaving nothing but feet left!! Has Billy done it?!

Nick: DBZ noob, you should know Buu regenerates!

Announcer: Shut up Nick!

Buu: *Regenerates*

Billy: Impossible! I put a lot of power into that blast!!

Buu: You strong but you go bye bye now!! Bye bye!!

Billy: No!! You have not won yet!!

Buu: What you do to me now?

Billy: You are a fool, I'm going to crush you…and throw you into the wind!

Nick: Billy you know damn well exploding isn't gona kill that thing!

Billy: Oh really dad?

Nick: You…you wouldn't…

Billy: Good bye dad

Nick: Billy don't do it! We can't wish you back with the dragon balls this time unless we went to namek!!

Billy: So be it, I love you dad, goodbye…

Will: Billy you can't go!!

Buu: You talk too much, me eat you all!!

Billy: Go! Now!

Nick: Billy I'm not leaving you here to do this!!

Billy: You have no choice…

Nick: Then I guess I don't either…

Billy: What do you mean?

Nick: HAAA!! *powers up to SS3*

Billy: Dad that still wont be enough…

Nick: I'm doing whats right Billy, you don't have to do this, but I do, because the number one goal of a parent, is to take care of your children…

Billy: w…what do you mean dad?

Nick: It means I'm going to bash you in the head so you loose conciseness *bashes Billy unconscious*

Will: Nick why the hell did you do that?!

Nick: Shut up Will, this is my fate; Billy doesn't deserve to die, so I must do this alone!

Will: Nick!! This is stupid how do you know this will work?!

Nick: If a spirit bomb worked then an SS3 explosion would don't you think?

Will: Nick, come on!!

Nick: I said go!! Enough of you're arguing!! Tell Amanda I love her, and that this is the way it has to be…

Will: *flies upward* fine…goodbye Nick…*flies away*

Nick: Majin Buu, you are a bafoon, I'm going to incinerate you, and send your particles into the dirt!! (damn Billy's line sounded so much better!!)

Buu: Huh?

Nick: AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *explodes In a 360 mile redius*

Announcer: Hey wait I'm still here!! Oh dear lord aaahhh!!!!!

*And so Nick sacrifices his life for the planet*

Buu: *Regenerates* what happened? Oh well, time for cake!!!

*in other world*

Nick: DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!! What the hell!!! That was stronger than a spirit bomb!!! *sigh* Oh well, good luck Billy and Will…

Episode 22: The Tragic Ending

Will: Billy!! This isn't good!!

Billy: Yeah…I feel it to…dad's power level has completely vanished, and I can feel another one growing…

Will: What are we gona do Billy?! There's nothing we can do!! If Nick was a super saiyen 3 and he couldn't stop that monster, how are we?!

Billy: I don't know Will, but it isn't gona solve anything just floating aimlessly here, we should go back to Amanda's place and come up with another strategy.

Will: That sounds like a good idea Billy, fine, let's go!

*and so they venture to Amanda's house*

Amanda: Hey boys! Hey, where's your father Billy?

Billy: I'd prefer if I didn't have to talk about it…

Amanda: Oh no…you don't mean he's…

Will: Yup, he is, his sacrifice was pointless though, the monster is still alive…

Amanda: But didn't Nick know that exploding doesn't do anything?! The reason why the spirit bomb was so affective and killed Buu in DBZ was because it was full of pure good energy that over powered an evil force!

Billy: I don't know mom, but he made a noble sacrifice…

*back in other world*

Nick: Ahh how great is this? I'm finally away from my wife!

*back on earth*

Amanda: I miss him…

Will: We all do, but I don't think we'll have two weeks to venture to planet Namek now, we have to do this ourselves Billy.

Billy: Yeah, two weeks of a journey is far too long to go with that monster on the loose…

Will: There has to be something we could do…

Angee: Yawn* Hey Will, your back? I was just taking a nap! Sean just fell asleep to!

Will: That's good honey, but we have a serious problem on our hands…

Angee: Well it's not surprising, this is DBZ after all!

Will: Now isn't a good time to joke Angee, Nick was a super saiyen 3 and he couldn't destroy it, were only super saiyen two so how are we supposed to match up against something like that?

Angee: You make it seem like I know, but I guess with the three of us we could take him out right?

Will: It's not that simple, this monster can regenerate himself when a portion or even his entire body is sent into oblivion, even when nothing's left of him he just comes back over and over again!!

Angee: I see, well aren't we pretty much dead then?

Will: Pretty much…

Amanda: Hey come on guys don't have negative thoughts yet!! You didn't even face him yet and your already losing hope!

Billy: Mom, you don't realize how much of a gap there is between the power up each super saiyen transformation, think of it as in work, normal form you would have a $2000 salary a month, with super saiyen one it's like $4000, with super saiyen two it's like $6000, and with super saiyen 3 its $8000, isn't a $8000 salary way better then a $6000?

Amanda: Yeah, but, still…

Will: Ill put it in DBZ language! Normal form is over 9000!!!!!!!!, super saiyen one would be around ten thousand, super saiyen two is about two hundred thousand, and super saiyen three is like a billion!

Amanda: Oh I understand now, so basically Nick made you all look like weaklings!

Billy: exactly!!...hey wait a minute…

Will: Were waiting time!! We have to go now!! Amanda will you please watch Sean for me?

Amanda: Of course I will, you three be careful!

Billy: ok are we all ready?

Angee: Whatever

Will: Yup let's kick his ass!

*and so they fly off sensing Buu's power level…

*meanwhile at a pastry shop*

Cop: This is the police! Put the cake down! We have you surrounded!

Buu: Huh? Me eat cake! You go away!!

Cop: Alright men shoot!! *fires a gun at the monster*

Buu: *gets hit by the bullets then they fall from his stomach* …You shit Buu's cake…Buu kill you!! POW POW POW OWW OWW OWW!!!

Cop: What the hell?

Buu: POW!! *blasts the area and it explodes* …..Buu destroy cake store…Buu sad now…

Will: Buu!! Stop hurting and destroying!!

Buu: Buu want cake, they no leave me alone!

Will: Well yeah that's why they created money!

Buu: Money? What is money? Is it candy?

Will: Oh I just wana punch this guy smack in the face!!

Angee: This is the big scary Buu Nick couldn't kill? How pathetic…

Billy: Don't underestimate him Angee, I put everything I had into the punches I did to him and it didn't even look like it fazed him!

Angee: That's because you're all weaklings…

Will: Hey! That's not nice honey!

Angee: Fine ill take care of this then *prepares to attack Buu*

Buu: You play with Buu? Ok Buu play!

Announcer: Oh Angee's looking cute today…anyway, she goes to strike Buu! She goes to kick him in the head!! But Buu puts up his hand and blocks the blow!! Then Buu bashes her with his stomach and she flies away!!

Angee: Ahh what the hell?

Will: I told you honey…

Angee: That's it!! *makes a ki blast, drops it, and kicks it at Buu*

Buu: Buuuuuu!!! *prepares his hand, and smacks it back at Angee!

Angee: Ahh!

Will: Look out Angee! *flies over and pushes her out of the way then the blast explodes on him and he falls to the ground*

Angee: Will!!

Will: Don't worry about me Angee, I was intended be the meat shield of Nick's story…

Billy: (Well he is a long haired pansy so I don't blame dad…) Now it's my turn!! *flies up to Buu*

Announcer: Oh look now Billy's gona give it a go! Good luck Billy! Billy goes to slam Buu in the stomach but Buu jumps to the side! Then Buu kicks upwards to hit Billy's stomach but Billy teleports behind him and elbows him in the back!! Buu staggers forward's then Billy power kicks him and Buu flies in the air!!

Billy: Two handed slam him to the floor Angee!!

Angee: I'd rather kick him.

Billy: I don't care just hit him!!

Angee: Fine! *kicks Buu mad hard and he collides into the ground*

Buu: No fair, Buu fight three and I one!

Angee: Who cares you big blob of blubber!

Will: You stole that from Nick's dad!

Angee: Shut up Will.

Buu: Buu big mad…

Billy: Uh oh this doesn't look good, guys; I think we should team him!

Announcer: Oh this is sweet! Billy, Will, and Angee each speed to Buu and they each knee him in a portion of his head!! Angee kicks him in the side! Will power bashes him in the chin! Then as he flies Billy teleports and bashes him downward!! Angee then kicks him to the right! Then Will kicks him upwards!! Then Billy lets him pass him but grabs him by the head tentacle!! Then he makes him a punching bag!! Epic! Then he spins the dazed Buu and throws him back down!! Then Will and Angee team him! They charge and as Buu is about to hit the floor they bash him! Angee with a knee to the stomach! Will with a fist to the back! Then they barrage him from stomach to back!! Amazing!!! Then they both power kick him upwards!! Billy having an already charged masenko blasts Buu!! As his head and half of his upper body comes off Angee and Will teleport aside Billy! And the three of them power bash Buu in the stomach!! Then Buu collides into the ground!! Then…what's this? Billy and Will aim a burning attack at each other!! Why are they doing that?! …*gasp* amazing!! As there mass of beams collide and commence they throw the two down!! The colliding forces hit into Buu as he just hits the floor!! Amazing!!!

Billy: *pant pant pant*

Will: *pant pant pant*

Angee: I'm glad I don't have lungs…

Buu: *regenerates* …Buu big mad…big big mad…*yells loudly and forms a giant field of energy around him*

Billy: What the hell is that?!

Will: I don't know but I don't wana find out!!

Angee: it's getting to close we have to go!!

Will: It's too fast well never make it!!!

Billy: Noooo!!

*The three get hit by this giant force of energy and incinerate within the force of the blast…*

Buu: *breaths heavily* now no more mean guys disturb my cake eating!! *flies away*

*…and so, Nick, Billy, Will, and Angee have all been destroyed by the monster, known as Majin Buu…*

Episode 23: Sean's Revenge

Amanda: They've been gona an awfully long time…I wonder what happened…

Sean: Amanda, where's mommy and daddy and Billy??

Amanda: I don't know Sean…I….I think they may be…dead…

Sean: …daddy…mommy….d…dead….*sniff*….no…they cant be gone….THEY CANT BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amanda: I'm sorry Sean…calm down…

Sean: DADDY!!!!!

*the ground shakes and the floor around Sean explodes*

Amanda: Ahh what's going on?!

Sean: MOMMY!!!!!!! *Big ass aura forms around Sean*

Amanda: Sean you'll kill us both if you don't stop!! Sean!!

Sean: NOOOOOO!!! *hair turns yellow and static forms around him*

*the house collapses and the wood and particles that touch Sean's aura incinerate* *a huge explosion around Sean ends it…*

Amanda: Damn I'm getting to old for this…

Sean: *huff, huff, huff* I will kill whoever's killed mommy and daddy!!

Amanda: Now now Sean let's not be too hasty now!!

Sean: *Flies off really quick as some of the yellowish aura collides into the ground spreads out and vanishes*

Amanda: Hey!! Sean!!! Come back!!!! I'm responsible for you damn it!!!!

*in the air somewhere*

Buu: Where Buu find more cake?

Sean: There you are you meany!!

Buu: Huh?

Sean: You killed mommy and daddy and now I'm going to kill you were you stand…

Buu: You fight Buu? You too small me eat you but you not fill me up.

Sean: This is for mommy!! *Charges up to him and bashes a fist through him* AND THIS IS FOR DADDY!!! *kicks upwards into the chin mad hard*

Buu: *rockets upwards*

Sean: And this is because I'm pissed off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Final Flash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blasts a big ass wave at Buu

Buu: AAAHHH!! *explodes*

Sean: Grrrr, you damn beast!!

?: Help!!!

Sean: Huh? What's that? *looks down*

?: Help me please someone!!!

Sean: *drops down to where the noise was*

?: please anyone help!!!

Sean: Who are you?

Olivia: My…name is Olivia…please help me!! I can't get out of here!! I can't fit through this hole and I'm almost crushed!!

Sean: *picks up the building and tips it over then pulls the young girl out*

Olivia: th…thank you!! What's your name?

Sean: I'm Sean!

Olivia: Hi Sean!! Were you born with a yellow aura and static?

Sean: Nah, huh…I sense…he's back!!

Olivia: You mean that pink monster?! Kill him! Please!!

Sean: I will! *flies back up*

Buu: You hurt Buu, Buu mad, Buu kill you!

Sean: Come on then!

Announcer: What's this? Relying on a five year old to save the day? *sigh* what is Nick thinking?

Nick: Hey hey!! It's my story, shut up!

Announcer: Buu flies towards Sean! He goes to smack him! However Sean ducks and the slap swings over him! Given the opportunity he power bashes Buu in the stomach! Then he goes for a kick in the face! But Buu blocks the attack and knees Sean in the stomach!! Then he punches him and he gets thrown off balance, he quickly regains it in time to avoid a ki blast from Buu! Then Sean sends a ki blast as well! Buu blocks the blast and it explodes on his hands, ad smoke clears he looks ahead to see nothing but clouds and sky! Where could Sean be? Behind? No…Above!! Sean elbows Buu right in the head and Buu jets downwards! Sean given an opportunity teleports downward to the ground and pushes up, then falcon punches Buu right through the stomach!!! Epic!! He followed this by blasting him with a ki blast which incinerated Buu! Buu regenerates! Oh no! Is there an end to this beast?!

Sean: What? That took everything! Why won't he just die?

Buu: Buu big mad!! *Buu begins his area blast again *

Sean: I don't know what you're planning but I won't let you do it!! *charges for Buu and belts him in the stomach then two handed slam's him into the ground!

Buu: *Stands up* Buu tired of you!! Buu make you chocolate!! *operates head tentacle and sends a pink electrical blast at Sean*

Sean: What the hell?! *avoids it*

Buu: Stop moving!! Buu make you chocolate!!*

Sean: So that makes me into chocolate? …hmmm…

Buu: I hit you now! *sends another chocolate beam*

Sean: *Dodges it and flies down to Olivia* Olivia!! Do you have a mirror of any kind?!

Olivia: Yes I have a hand mirror, why?

Sean: I need it!! Please give it to me!!

Olivia: Umm ok here *hands Sean the mirror*

Buu: Buu have you now!! Now be chocolate!! *blasts the beam again*

Sean: I hope this works!!! *holds the mirror up and the beam reflects off the mirror upwards and the mirror shatters* Damn it!! …but this gives me another idea…

Buu: Buu!!! *shoots another beam*

Sean: Now it's your turn to be chocolate!! *blasts a ki wave*

Buu: You no win!! *pushes harder*

Sean: No you shall not win Buu!! *pushes beam harder*

Buu: You no win!!!

Sean: …AND THIS IS FOR BILLY!!!!!!!! *shoots beam harder!!*

Buu: grrr….you still no win!!

Sean: AND THIS IS FOR NICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *big ass beam appears from his hand and over powers Buu's chocolate beam*

Buu: AAHH!! *the two beams combine and hit Buu!! He becomes chocolate and with the mix of Sean's Beam he shatters!! *

Sean: is it over…

Buu: *begins to regenerate*

Sean: Oh no!!

Buu: *regenerates into a chocolate bar*

Sean: …well…I uhh…I guess it's over….

Olivia: You beat that monster?!

Sean: Yes I did!

Olivia: Thank you Sean!! You're my best friend forever!!

Sean: Aww, thanks Olivia, say, how old are you?

Olivia: I'm five!

Sean: Wow your young, what are you doing out here alone?

Olivia: My parents died to Buu…

Sean: Yeah so did mine…

Olivia: I'm sorry Sean…hey let's go to a candy store to celebrate!!

Sean: NO MORE CANDY!!!!!!!

Olivia: Lol, yeah I guess so, well lets go hand out come on!! *runs ahead*

Sean: Umm ok sure! *runs after her*

*And with the defeat of Buu, Sean and Olivia run off into the sunset together, and earth is set to peace once more…*

*Listen to the song thank you by led zeppelin it matches Sean and Olivia's moment perfectly!! Thanks for reading guys, that was the last episode!! Unless you bug me to make more, yes I'm talking to you Will and Angee! Leave me alone!! And ha, I told you you'd die in the story you long haired pansy!!*

Episode 24: The Other World

Nick: Oh look, you guys died to.

Angee: Oh shut up Nick!!

Billy: Dad, now what are we gona do?

Will: We should do something fun!! This is heaven isn't it?

Nick: Nah, this is king Yemmas office.

Will: What? Why didn't you go to the grand kai's planet?

Nick: Because I figured you pansies would die to.

Billy: You're real nice dad.

Nick: Thank you, son.

Angee: Well what are we to do in this boring place?

Nick: Well first I gota tell king Yemma we need to take the higher plane to the grand kai's planet, so we can like, train and stuff.

Will: Cant you do instant transmition?

Nick: But I never went to space and met a Yardrat!

Will: Didn't you in one of the episodes meet one in the other world?

Nick: Oh yeah, I forgot, ok, everyone hold hands.

Angee: …

Billy: I'd rather not dad.

Nick: You guys suck, fine, ill go there myself!!

Will: NOO!! *grabs Nicks hand*

Nick: Will you fucking faggot.

Will: Shut up!

Billy: *sigh* *gabs hold of Wills hand*

Angee: Whatever *holds Billy's hand*

Nick: Woot, ok guys, let's go!!

*and so, Nick uses instant transmition to get to the grand kai's planet*.

Nick: Ok, were here.

Will: Wow, its big!!

Nick: That's what she said.

Billy: Right…anyway, what can we do here?

Nick: Well, to start I guess I'll show you around, see this big white castle thing?

Will: Yeah, what about it?

Nick: It's the grand kai's palace.

Will: Oo, aahh…

Angee: How boring…

Nick: What does please you anyway Angee?

Angee: Nothing really

Will: I don't please you honey?

Angee: Not anymore…

Will: I feel so hated…by my own wife…

Angee: Like I care…

Billy: Anyway, what do you say we do something rather than stand here all day?

Nick: HEY GRAND KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Billy: AHH! Can you yell any louder?!

Grand Kai: Who? Oh it's you Nick, dead again already?

Nick: Funny, listen, I'm bored.

Grand Kai: Oh really, and just what do you want me to do about that?

Nick: Make an other world tournament!

Grand Kai: Oh, that's putting your brain to work!! That sounds like a good idea!

Nick: Yup, lets start then!!

Grand Kai: *sets up a microphone* ATTENTION ALL OTHER WORLD FIGHTERS!! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN TRAINING HARD FOR THE PAST MILLION AND A HALF YEARS, BUT NOW ITS TIME TO PUT THAT TRANING TO THE TEST!! COME TO MY PALACE WHERE YOU WILL SEE A RING, THIS GAME, SHALL BE CALLED, THE OTHER WORLD TORNMENENT!! IF YOUR INTRESTED, COME ON DOWN, THE WINNER SHALL GET 200 YEARS OF TRAINING WITH YOUR'SE TRULY!! THE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN IN ONE HOUR!!! DO YOUR BEST, AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT KILLING ANYONE, BECAUSE YOUR ALL ALREADY DEAD!!!

Nick: Alright!! Let's go guys!!

Will: Woot!

Angee: Whatever, this tournament actually sounds fun.

Billy: Well, considering mom's not here, I guess I can enter to, right dad?

Nick: Of course son!! The more the merrier!!

*and so, one hour later, mad people gather at the other world stage*

Announcer: Well, we have quite a lot of people don't we!! We should divide up into teams; there can be up to four people per team!! Pair up now! And whichever team wins, no matter if they lose, you will all receive a training lesson with the grand kai himself!!

Nick: Four people huh? Well there's four of us, so, let's give it our all guys!!

Will: Yeah!!

Billy: What should we name our team dad?

Nick: Hmm…what about the saiyen's?

Will: Excellent name!!

Angee: I'm not a saiyen.

Nick: Oh, yeah, I forgot…what about the Z fighters?

Will: Hey, I like that!

Nick: All agree?

Angee: Whatever, not like I care.

Billy: Sure dad, whatever floats your boat.

Nick: Alright, let's begin!

*and so, 10 minutes later*

Announcer: Ok we have our four teams, in the north side of the stage we have the Z fighters! Nick, Angee, Will, and Billy!!

*crowd cheers*

Announcer: In the west corner we have the Fire Fangs! Sean, Bob, Joe, and Dillon!!

*crowd cheers*

Announcer: In the east corner we have the Fitness Friends! Marc, Jamie, Max, and Chrystal!!

Crowd: What kind of fighting name is that?!

Nick: Shut up!! I made that our team name in gym class about 4 years ago!! Gosh…

Announcer: Umm, right, anyway, and in the south corner we have the one un-useless character in the team team! Pikkon, Justin, Ash, and Roger!!

*crowd cheers*

Announcer: Now then let's let the tournament begin!!

Nick: Woo!! Isn't this exiting?!

Angee: Not really, but watching a couple of noobs pound each other into nothing sounds fun if you ask me.

Nick: Angee, are you emo?

Angee: Shut up Nick!!! I am NOT EMO!!!!!!

Nick: Alright alright geeze…

Announcer: In the first round, we have Billy from the Z fighters, fighting Sean, from the Fire fangs!!

Billy: That's my cue.

Will: Knock em dead Billy!!

Billy: I will Will.

Nick: Stay focused son!

Billy: I will dad!

Announcer: Fighters ready? ….Begin!!

Sean: Haa!! *launches a kick at Billy's face!!

Billy: *dodges and slams Sean into the stomach*

Sean: *leaps backwards and throws a punch to Billy!*

Billy: *Blocks and goes for a left hook*

Sean: *dashes to the left and goes for a spin kick*

Billy: *puts right hand up to block it and uppercuts him with the left hand*

Sean: ahh!! *gets thrown off balance in the air*

Billy: *dashes forwards, kicks him, teleports, and then bashes him downward*

Sean: *bashes on the grassy floor outside of the ring*

Announcer: Sean is outside of the ring!! That means Billy from the Z fighters team has won!!

Nick: Good job Billy!

Will: Yeah way to go!!

Billy: Dad, I don't find this tournament very challenging…

Nick: Oh come on, give it a chance!!

Billy: *sigh*

*Looks like Billy has doubts for the quality of fighters this tournament holds, but may it be too quick to judge? Find out next time!

Episode 25: Pikkon's Secret

Announcer: Now! We begin the second match! Let's check the scoreboard…well Nick appears to be too lazy to go back in the last story and remember what he named the other fighters…so we're just gona say they all lost and Pikkon is the only one left, and the entire Z fighter's team is still complete!

Nick: Yeah, I'm just that good.

Will: Ugh don't make it boring Nick!!

Nick: Oh shut up you long haired pansy.

Announcer: Now, we have Pikkon V.S Will!

Will: Ha it's finally my turn!!

Nick: Be careful Will! He beat the last guy with one punch!

Will: Yeah because this tournament is full of weaklings!

Angee: Don't steal my negative thoughts!!

Will: Sorry honey!

Announcer: Fighters ready? ...begin!!

Will: *Dashes to the calm looking Pikkon who stands there with a confident yet gloomy look upon his green face, and goes in for a kick in the head*

Pikkon: *Blocks the kick then backhands Will really hard in the stomach and he flies and hits the wall outside of the ring!*

Will: What the hell?! Ahh…

Announcer: Umm…Will is out of the ring!! That means Pikkon is the winner!!

Crowd cheers.

Nick: Will, what the hell was that??

Will: I don't know!! I shoulda started out as a super saiyen two…

Nick: Nah, it's not that, you're just weak.

Will: Shut up!

Announcer: Well since Pikkon is the only fighter left on his team he will face another Z fighter! Which will be Nick!!

Nick: Alright I'm up!

Billy: Dad, shouldn't they save the best for last?

Nick: Yeah but I'm writing this at 4am (3:58 to be exact) and I feel cheap at this time.

Billy: Ok…well uhh, good luck dad.

Nick: Thanks, it's not like I have any anyway

Announcer: Fighters ready? …Begin!!

Nick: *dashes to Pikkon*

Will: Nick what about SS2?!

Nick: Just because you lost instantly doesn't mean I will! *Goes to kick Pikkon in the head like Will intended*

Pikkon: *Goes in for another backhand*

Nick: *teleports behind Pikkon and goes to elbow him but Pikkon teleports to*

Pikkon: I'm impressed Nick, most fighters haven't lasted over 10 seconds against me.

Nick: Heh, maybe I'm just special?

Pikkon: I doubt that…here I come!

Nick: Wait!!

Pikkon: What??

Nick: I'm tired I'm gona write this tomorrow.

Pikkon: Did you really have to add that to the story?

Nick: Yup, now the readers know I won't be cheap the next morning!

Pikkon: *sigh*

ZzZz…

Will: Wow Nick 11:08PM on a Monday, great timing!

Nick: Oh shut up Will!

Pikkon: Shall we finish this?

Nick: Oh yeah, did I go Super Saiyen yet? I'm too lazy to scroll up.

Will: If you don't know how should i?!

Nick: Whatever *Powers up to Super saiyen two* let's do this

Pikkon: Here I come! *dashes to Nick*

Nick: I read one of my DBZ story's in class today and my teacher said to make the fights a little more dramatic or whatever so here goes. *Blocks the force of the blow as the ground beneath trembles from the awesome power, and with this block Nick brings up the right leg that could shatter bones and it cracks into the side of Pikkon, the force being so strong Pikkon goes flying*

Pikkon: *Regains his Balance and slides on the tournament floor just a few feet away from the edge of the ring*

Nick: *Charges then teleports behind Pikkon, then thrusts a kick into Pikkon's back, he hits the ground hard*

Pikkon: Teleports upwards to avoid a stomp from Nick, the ground below him shakes because of the stomp as he levitates in the air staring down at Nick* I must say Nick I'm impressed, you seem to be far more challenging than I anticipated.

Will: (Check it out Nick used a word over nine letters!)

Nick: *Glares at Will then turns to Pikkon* Well duh this is my story after all, but you're holding back aren't you?

Pikkon: Hmm and how might you know that?

Nick: Didn't I just finish telling you I'M writing this story?!

Pikkon: Fine I'll show you what I'm really made of! *Takes off heavy weighted clothing and drops it to the ground* CRASH!!!!!

Announcer: Oh my, it appears Pikkon has taken off his heavy stuff! Let's just see how deep it went…Ahh! This is incredible! There's no bottom to this small hole!!

Crowd: That's impossible! No way! That guy's strong! He has weird lips!

Pikkon: If I knew which crowd member said that I'd kill them where they stand…

Nick: Right, well now it's my turn to power up! This is…freakishly long spiky haired saiyen, it is a saiyen that has ascended past the level of ascended, I guess you can just call it a super saiyen three.

Will: Oh shut up Nick and transform! Save it for the Buu saga!

Nick: But I did the Buu saga!

Will: Oh yeah…you really gota stop reversing the DBZ timeline order!

Nick: *Nick transforms to Super saiyen three*

Will: No yelling?

Nick: Nah.

Pikkon: Damn you look ridicules.

Nick: Shut up!! *Pushes off the ground as dust lifts from the arena floor and speeds towards Pikkon*

Pikkon: (Damn he's fast!!) *Avoids a fist with so much force wind cuts the air as it passes Pikkon's face*

Nick: *Goes in for a left hook to the stomach*

Pikkon: *Blocked the attack but since the force of the fist was so powerful he holds his arm in pain* (Damn it he's stronger than I thought!!)

Nick: Hmm…do you think Super Saiyen three is too big of an advantage?

Pikkon: Yes!

Nick: To bad! *Teleports behind Pikkon and kicked him really hard and he crashes in the grassy area outside the ring. The wind from the force of the landing creates a short but mighty gust*

Will: Way tah go Nick!

Nick: Woo! How was that guys? Is that what you call epic detailed fighting or what?

Will: Don't ask me I'd have to read it first!

Nick: Shut up you long haired pansy.

Grand Kai: Well now, it appears you won the battle, but according to article three, section nine, paragraph 1351 of the official rule book the stadium ceiling is the same as the stadium floor, so the floor is the ceiling and the ceiling is the floor therefore both fighters are disqual-

Nick: Wait a minute…we didn't touch the ceiling!!

Grand Kai: Oh…right…damn I forgot this isn't the anime…damn I have to train you or something right?

Nick: Yup!

Grand Kai: Well according to-

Nick: Shut up you just don't wana admit I can beat you within an inch of your life and leave you thriving with pain on the ground, then *I* will become Grand Kai!

Grand Kai: Well according to article one paragraph one section one of the official rule book you have to have pointy ears to be a kai.

Nick: Oh right, well just train us

Grand Kai: (Damn it, what am I gona do?! Hey I know!!)

~Tune in next time

Nick: You ass…

Will: YOU ended the episo-

Nick: Shut up Will!

nICK

YEAH WELL I'm SORRY EVERYTHING IS in caps, word is pissing me off and it wont let me use small letters because its gay, and the reason I'm writing in this format is because I'm practicing for a school project so yeah

will

why are the letters capital?

nick

shut up will!!

meanwhile, on earth

broly

hyahahahaahaha!! look at this planet, all full of weaklings, i will dispose of them all, for no apparent reason at all!! hyahahahaha!!

Sean

i sense a power level far to powerful then Buu's…

amanda

what? Broly is not stronger then Buu!

Sean

you think the writer doesn't know that? and wait a minute what am i doing here? didn't i run off with olivia somewhere?

amanda

hell if i know, it's not like i read any of nick's storys

nick

*storm cloud*

Sean

right, well, oh there you are olivia

olivia

hey Sean i was just-

Sean

yeah i don't care, listen, i have to fight this insanley powerful villin that would pwn all of us!

olivia

oh i see, have fun Sean!

Sean

oh I'm looking forward to it

Sean flies to the evil power, fade to black…

will

whats with the fade to black?

nick

it's what script writers do, even though I'm not following all the particular rules.

will

well follow all the rules you lazy ass!

nick

oh fine!

nick shouts angerly at his friend

will

my, my nick

will said to tick nick off

nick

ok i don't think I'm doing this right

will

oh the hell with it

fade to black…

Sean

so i can sense this insanley powerful villian over there!

Sean emerges in front of the beast, broly

broly

ahh and who are you supposed to be?

Sean

my name is Sean, I'm 16 currently, I'm dating this annoying girl named olivia,gosh whyed i bother going out with her? she's such a-

broly

i sugjest you stop before she stops reading your story

Sean

tell the writer that

nick

i love you olivy!!

broly

right, well then, shall we commence?

Sean

what the hell? Let's do this!

broly

with a mighty rawr the sinnister being that stood before Sean (that rymed!) began to power up as eons of destruction fulled the air as static crackled past the beast as the muscles grew from huge to gigantic.

Sean

holy-

broly

hyahahahahaha! you see? i am invincible!! now then, where is kakarot?

Sean

kakarot is a noob!

nick

i play kakarot you idiot!

Sean

oh sorry nick

nick

its ok i still love you Sean, you sexy thing you

Sean

…Sean powers up with his super saiyen transformation just like broly did, his golden yellow hair began to spike up as his muscles grew. his eyes began to grow a shade of green and an aura the color of yellow followed him.

broly

so you think that's enough to stop me? my muscles are bigger then arnold swortzenegre and chuck norris combined! hyahahahaha!

Sean

well nick has never watched a chick norris movie but ok!

nick

crap how do you do a fight scene in a movie script??!! ahh who the hell cares!

Sean

Sean at the speed of light speeds tword the brolic thing before him

broly

prepares for battle

Sean

brings up a right knee in stomach

broly

takes blow as if nothing

Sean

damn it YOU'RE powerful

broly

soon you will meat your end

Sean

will…i miss you dad!!

powers up to super saiyen three

broly

i thought only kakarot could do that!!

Sean

and gotenks! now prepare yourself broly, for soon you will have the most boring fight in the series because nicks left arms killing him cus he's to lazy to stop leaning on it!

broly

what happens to nicks arm is no concern of mine my mind is set on two things, killing kakarot, and destroying everything! oh yeah and steroids

Sean

i knew parages gave you steroids!! hey look who decided to get off there left arm

nick

shut up Sean

broly

we have began speech for longer then expected it, it time to commence in an epic battle

broly thrusts his arm into seans face

Sean

ahh!

a crushing blow, Sean is knocked back from the force, his feet drag on the dirt floor

broly

come now, you cant be hurt from an attack like that! hyahahahaha!

Sean

damn it, hmm, this was a lot easyer when i was little and got mad easily!

Sean telleports right in front of broly and brings up a fist faster then the speed of light into the chin of broly

broly

grah, pest!

the uppercut forced broly to stagger

Sean

oh so you liked that huh?

broly

grah!!!

broly prepares a green energy blast in his hand and grabs Sean by the face with it

Sean

ahh! it burns!

broly

now you die

broly shoots his blast into the face of Sean and he hits the floor hard

Sean

ahh damn you!

Sean holds his face in pain

nick

no one ever acctually holds there face when i tell them to! next time i'll know what will!

will

shut up nick

nick

long haired pansy…

broly

oh so you survived that little taste of power i hold?

Sean

yeah i did, and now you die

broly

I'm the one that makes death remarks! i will kill you for this!!

Sean

bring it you hunk of muscle!

broly

higrah!

broly attempts a left hook in seans stomach

Sean

to slow!

Sean gets out of the way

broly

grah! why cant i hit you!? you look nothing more than in inferior creature to me that i could break like a twig in between two fingers!!

Sean

broly your attempt of defeating me has failed, whats the point in power if you lack speed? you wont be able to hit your opponent! think!

broly

this is true, but then again YOU'RE punches tickel like a tiney feather

Sean

hey! that isnt very nice!

fade to black…

will

hey whyed you fade to black?

nick

damn it will you ruind it!!

will

what'chu mean?!

nick

when i faded to black i was ending the episode not the scene!!

will

well you made me do it!

nick

be that as it may, you still ruin everything, now the episode ends

fade to b-

will

so how much longer do you plan on delaying the fight scene?

nick

when i get my mojo back it's been a while since ive written one of these! becides! the caps are pissing me off!!

fade to black damn it!!!


End file.
